


[翻译]你若离去，我定挽留

by anttna_T



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anttna_T/pseuds/anttna_T
Summary: Neymar喜欢Leo，不论Geri怎么劝说，都认为总有一天Leo也会爱上他。Neymar不擅长思考这种事，但假若事态发展并非如他所料，或许也不代表最后能有多糟。





	[翻译]你若离去，我定挽留

**Author's Note:**

> [这是一篇原作者为un_petit_peu_de_moi的翻译，原文：j'agripperais ta main si tu t'en vas（https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978136/chapters/8927611）]  
[原文3章，此处合并发布]

  
第一章  
  
  
训练时，Leo带球越过Gerard，而Neymar整整大叫了五分钟。  
同往常一样，Gerard偷偷靠近他后从一旁发起了进攻，掐捏每一块能摸到的肉，让Neymar抽笑着不断扭动身子躲避他的攻击。他俩因教练的吼声不得不停止战斗，而Gerard的胳膊还绕着他的肩膀。  
Gerard将下巴搁在Neymar头顶上，Neymar灵活地试图甩头躲开，但Gerard紧紧追着他的动作。  
Leo冲他俩笑了笑。“两个幼稚鬼。Mommy什么时候来接你们？”  
Neymar则咕哝着“那你妈呢？”继而对上Leo被逗乐又包容的微笑。  
Gerard不屑地哼了声，放开手。“没有想好回击，你就别张嘴了。”  
教练清了清嗓子，于是他们回到训练中。Neymar丢下Gerard与Leo去找Dani和Rafinha，同样年轻而不羁的三人背着教练嬉笑打闹。  
训练照常进行，更衣室亦一如既往的嘈杂。  
Neymar的双眼找到刚冲完澡、头发还湿漉漉滴着水的Leo，蹑手蹑脚朝他走去。接着他伸手一把勾住Leo的肩，咧着嘴，飞快地嗅了嗅Leo身上的气味。Dani曾说像他这样在别人只裹了一条浴巾就跃向对方实在颇为诡异，但Dani也不总是光着屁股唱歌，还拿手机当麦克风。  
Leo没有抗拒这种肢体接触，并允许Neymar贴着自己一起走向他的更衣柜。他给了Neymar一个轻柔而温和，又总是不尽相同的笑容。Neymar曾以为这种笑只会为他一人展露。直到某次Neymar看见Leo冲他表弟露出了一个一样柔和的表情，才意识到那是一副Leo面对孩子时的笑脸。  
那之后Neymar两天没和Leo说话。直到Leo向他投去一个不解又失落的眼神，Neymar便当场选择了原谅。再然后，他试图告诉自己即使那是Leo冲孩子们露出的笑脸，Neymar也是唯一一个被Leo这么笑过的成年人。听完Neynar的发现后Gerard对成年人那个用词皱了皱鼻子。  
“你想到我那儿坐坐吗？我买了一个新游戏，得找人一起玩。”Neymar问道，嘴巴贴近Leo的耳朵，以便让声音压过更衣室里的喧闹。  
Leo点头。“行。”  
Neymar转过身，“Geri？”  
Gerard点头表示同意，又扬起眉冲Neyamar搂着Leo的胳膊摇了摇头。  
Gerard并不特别支持Neymar对Leo的感情。甚至——Gerard认为他对Leo是一种“幼稚的糊涂”。自然，这使得Neymar把Gerard归作知己，并不懈地试图用自己对Leo真挚美丽的爱意打动Gerard。与此同时，Gerard则是Leo多年的好友，他的建议会十分有用。  
毕竟Neymar认识Gerard和Leo的时间并不长。他们都比他大一年、修不同的专业。甚至连宿舍都不挨在一块儿。  
他在申请校足球俱乐部时认识的他俩。他记得在那儿的第一天——第一次热身训练，Neymar却迟到了。Dani没有等他，而迈入更衣室的那一刻Neymar便彻底迷失了方向。他绕了几分钟，绝望地找着厕所，就在他即将丧失理智准备往淋浴间小解时，猛地撞上了一个小矮子。  
那个小矮子正是Leo。Neymar如潮水般的询问几乎能淹了他，他不停重复着厕所在哪儿，Leo虽然看起来有点紧张，但还是按住Neymar的肩让他冷静，笑着，并指给他厕所的方向。Neymar发誓那一刻他看到了爱。  
不仅如此，Leo甚至还对教练解释了那个新来的家伙为什么会迟到。不过说真的，如果Neymar有胆承认，这一切同Leo是一个小恶魔、小天神、小仙子密不可分，那个上一秒还在冲Neymar的招手羞臊微笑，下一瞬便带球越过四个守卫的男人。Neymar站在边界观望着，入迷而晕眩，立马便希望能和他一起踢球，让这小个子拍拍他的脑袋、庆祝他的胜利。  
Dani说每一次Leo拍他脑袋时，他屁股后面都会凭空冒出一条摇摆不停的尾巴。  
Gerard则是意外收获，那个Leo的巨人挚友，总是在训练里捉住Neymar，低头冲他露出贱笑，或者坐在Neymar背上不顾他的反击。Gerard为人风趣又能玩得到一起，即使称呼他对Leo的爱为犯糊涂，仍旧会聆听Neymar滔滔不绝的演说且从未告诉过Leo。  
Neymar，如往常一样，总是能立刻挤进他们的二重奏间。一向如此容易。对Neymar而言只有三重奏之说。在没有成为领唱前，Neymar不会善罢甘休。  
  
~*~  
  
正当他把啤酒摆上长桌时，Gerard将他堵在了他和Dani的合租公寓的厨房里。  
“你演过头了。”  
“才没。我表现得别太自然。”Neymar立刻接道，将酒杯一一摆齐。  
Gerard哼了声。“不管Leo说什么你都笑个不停。更糟，甚至连他的笑话都不放过。”  
“他的笑话很好玩。”  
“根本不是。甚至Leo他妈都不会笑。”  
Neymar怒了。“我就喜欢，因为我懂他。我们天生一对。”  
“又来了，”Gerard叹息道。  
Neymar瞪着他。“怎么？这是实话。我从未像对Leo那样爱过任何人。”  
“仅仅因为这种感觉新奇又特别也不代表这就是爱。”Gerard疲倦地说道，像是他们已经为此争执了无数次一般，讲真，的确如此。  
“哇我怎么忘了你可是个恋爱专家。”Neymar咕哝。  
“这个嘛，我——”  
“哦哦对，你和你的无名小甜心。那位经常被卷入我们的争吵却从没见过面的女人。或男人。你甚至都没告诉我性别。”他伸手指着Gerard，“你没有告诉我是因为你不知道喜欢什么性别而这又因为你根本就没有喜欢的人！”  
Gerard冲他皱起眉毛。“你为什么要在乎我喜欢谁？”  
“哦原因有二，”Neymar说，比出一根手指，“要么你的爱不过是吵架时的借口，”他竖起第二根手指，“要么即使在我毫无保留地告诉你我的一切情愫后你仍然对我藏有秘密，这个原因过于侮辱人，所以我选择相信你是个大骗子。”  
Neymar转身离开，躲过Gerard摸向他脑袋的手。  
走回客厅，他挨着Leo的腿坐到地板上，同时因屏幕里被集火的Jordi咯咯发笑。  
Leo专注于游戏中，紧盯屏幕。Leo讨厌失败，不论是什么比赛，而落败的那一刻他几乎扔了手柄，继而颓然地缩进了沙发间。  
Neymar笑着递给他一杯啤酒。Leo瞥了一眼，目光中的懊恼化作柔和，接过了杯子。  
“走之前我想再玩一场，”Leo说，打趣地笑了笑。  
“好啊，你相待多久就待多久。我这里没有宵禁。”  
Leo不确定地嗯了声，仿佛在思索着什么。他观察着他的表情，直到他再度笑起来，看上去似乎已经想好了。  
“不行。我今晚有事。”Leo神秘地说道，嘴角翘起的弧度提示Neymar该继续问下去。  
“你准备做什么？”  
Leo咧开嘴，笑容中的羞涩变成了明晃晃的快乐。“我有一个约会。”  
Neymar定在原地，可乐罐抵着嘴唇。  
“什么？”  
提问的不是Neymar。游戏已经被暂停了，Neymar意识到大家都在竖起耳朵听他俩的对话。  
“Leo有一个约会？”起哄和嘘声，还有Jordi嫉妒的哀叹，“她是谁？”  
Leo白皙的脸上泛起一抹显眼的红色。Neymar一言不发地盯着他，忘记此时此刻该如何正常回应。他甚至都不认识那个女的，根本不该妒忌，但Neymar的胃却剧烈翻腾着，同时又有一种幼稚的冲动令他想要抓着Leo的袖子叫他不要抛下自己。  
他将视线从Leo羞红的脸颊与闪亮的双眼上挪开，他看向电视，看向墙壁，最终看向Gerard的注视。Neymar眨了眨眼，在Leo被大家盘问时一瞬不瞬地望着Gerard难以读懂的眼神。  
Dani弹了一下他的耳朵，令Neymar猛地蹦了起来，然后他揉了揉他的头发，意有所指地叫他再去拿点啤酒，Neymar感激地借此机会离开了房间。  
在厨房里，Neymar往脸上泼了捧水，深深地呼吸着。他先是一动不动地站着，然后又甩了甩脑袋。悲伤与自怜并非他的作风，即便他的确感到难受，也得等待会儿回自己房间里再发作。  
他回到客厅时稍微冷静了点，这时话题已经回到了更有趣的事上——一场比赛里他们能杀Jordi几次？（Jordi嘟囔着‘总是这样’）。Leo脸上的粉红已消失不见，一如几分钟之后，他背起书包，带着一双羞怯又充满期盼的眼睛冲他们道别而去。  
过了一会儿其他人也一一离开，Dani得开车送Jordi回他爸妈家。只剩下了Gerard。  
Neymar倒进沙发里，Gerard坐在一旁，伸出手安抚性地搭在他腿上。  
“如果我不是真的爱着他，”Neymar开口，声音略微沙哑，“那我为什么会难过？”  
Gerard捏了捏他的大腿。  
“总会过去的。”他轻语。  
Neymar从未在意过Gerard如何质疑他的感情。他将其视作挑战，并且知道总有一天，Gerard终究还是会站在他这边。可是，忽然之间，这句简短又模糊的话语在本该安慰Neymar时却令他感到了愤怒，毫无缘由的愤怒。  
“总会过去？因为这种悲伤根本不是真的，对吗？因为这种情感根本不是真的，对吗？”  
Gerard收回手，抬起胳膊比了一个缓和的手势。“我没有这么说过。”  
“噢，可这就是你的意思。”Neymar从沙发上一跃而起，以便能从高处怒视Gerard。“总会过去，一眨眼就能忘记，因为我一点也不心碎，只不过是犯了个大糊涂！”  
Gerard的眉头微微蹙了蹙，Neymar可以感觉到他并不乐意被Neymar发泄自己的挫败。  
“好吧，我虽然没有这么说过，但没错我就是这么想的。”Neymar刚准备回嘴，Gerard就站了起来，于是Neymar立刻便不得不扬起脑袋才能紧跟上对方的视线。“当你看向Leo时，你的眼中并无爱意。只有钦佩与崇拜。”  
“闭嘴！不准再指出我究竟有什么感觉。你没有资格这么做，谁都没有，”Neymar咬牙说道，攒紧拳头准备揍Gerard，即使他毫无胜算，即使Gerard多半也不会和他打。  
“你简直太——”Gerard低头凝视着他。几秒后，他终于低低地说，“你简直太孩子气了。”  
在Neymar能作出回答前，Gerard叹了口气，看起来已经丧失了争吵的兴致。  
“听着，虽然这是你的人生，但这种自我摧残毫无意义。Leo对你没那个意思，一点也没。他甚至不喜欢男人。”  
“我可以改变这一点。”  
Gerard悲伤地望着他。“你知道这行不通。”他揉了揉他的头发，接道，“对不起。你说得没错，我再也不会质疑你的情感。但我不喜欢看见你难受。”  
Neymar仰望着Gerard，视野因Gerard停在他头顶的手掌而受阻。Gerard正哀伤又愧疚地俯视着他。Neymar前倾，将脑袋贴向Gerard的胸膛，抬手环住他的身躯。  
Gerard回应了这个拥抱，裹住他，而Neymar则深深嗅着Gerard身上令人舒心的气息。  
“你原本可以告诉我他有女朋友的，”他说，声音闷闷地抵着Gerard的衬衫。  
“我本来希望这段关会在你发现前就结束。”  
Neymar抬起头，不要脸地冲Gerard笑道：“所以你觉得他俩有可能会分手，哈？”他挑了挑眉毛，Gerard拉起Neymar卫衣上的兜帽挡住他的双眼。  
Neymar再次贴近Gerard的身体，因怀抱中的坚固而感到安慰，那从不退缩、从不落败，仿若一堵高墙、一座要塞般，不为时间或击打而溃败的身躯。Gerard闻起来像麝香，安固、坚毅、舒适。Gerard的气味总是令Neymar感到不解，因为当Neymar的头次训练结束时，他听见Gerard说的第一句话就是“臭弹来袭！”继而一股可怕的味道填满了整个更衣室。  
然而，Neymar已经有所预料Gerard闻起来会令他安心。玩笑总能在低潮期使人打起精神，而和朋友知己们一同欢笑是Neymar感到最为安全的时刻。  
Neymar深叹着，慢慢离开Gerard。他抬手准备推下兜帽，却被Gerard制止了。Gerard拉回帽檐，继续遮着他的眼睛。Neymar试着顶开他的手，Gerard更为用力，直到Neymar不得不弯下脖子。  
他们就这样打闹起来，Neymar掐Gerard的腰，踢他的脚踝，Gerard则企图把他对半折起来。Neymar大笑着去拽Gerard的腰带，扯下他的裤子阻碍他的行动，继而因Gerard抓来一瓶打开过的啤酒往他脑袋上浇时叫喊起来。  
由此就演变成一场极其危险的泼水大战。  
十五分钟后，当Dani回来时，Neymar已经湿透了，而Gerard（在他丢失的裤子上的）唯一一星水渍则归功于Neymar用自己的身体作为武器，拼死要让Gerard湿身的奋力一击。  
Dani加入战斗，同他合伙凝聚一股制服击倒巨人的力量。他俩设法将Gerard堵进淋浴间，让冷水彻底浇透了他。Dani往Gerard头上倒空啤酒时欢快地窃窃着“黄金圣浴”。  
Neymar在Dani背后安全地咯咯发笑，拍了无数张Gerard被水和啤酒淋湿的图片，完全清楚Gerard有朝一日会报复回来。  
直到上床他都没有想起Leo。刚阖眼就睡着了。  
  
~*~  
  
“我知道你不想去那儿，”Gerard边说边疑惑地望着他，“但你至少也得假装一下。”  
Neymar低头看了看自己。“没错啊。我花了一小时搭配衣服。”  
Gerard笑出声，嘲弄地揉乱了Neymar完美的发型。  
Neymar总是对自己的外貌费尽心思，但这一次Gerard是对的——他宁可不去。  
Leo目前已经和那个女的，Antonella，约会了两个月，仍然没有分手的迹象。Neymar出乎意料地并未过多在意，但总有那么一两个时候——当Leo因为有约会而拒绝晚上出来玩——便像一拳打上了内脏一样，令Neymar沉浸于Leo再也不会关心自己的恐惧里。  
Gerard遵守了承诺，没有再指点Neymar的情感。结果最后是Neymar主动找上他，抱怨这种无端的恐慌，害怕被抛弃、害怕被Leo厌烦，直到Gerard疲惫地咕哝出“你不必爱一个担忧会失去的人”。  
那便是他对此事唯一一句评论，不知为何Neymar因他的话而感到了宽慰。  
回到今晚，Antonella在她公寓里开了一个派对，让Leo邀请一些朋友来。Neymar无由地开心，Leo邀请了他，那个烦人的、总是像只小狗围着他打转的新人。  
Gerard开车来送他，一到门前Neymar就开始忧虑起来，他希望Antonella不会像Leo描述的那么美丽，那么善良，或许她什么都不是，鼻子上还长着颗大青春痘。  
Leo打开门，向Antonella介绍大家，而她的鼻子上并没有青春痘。她衣着靓丽，香气扑鼻。她似乎对Neymar的装束感到惊奇，但她露出的笑容中并无恶意。而且，她对Neymar的玩笑发笑，之后却没有因Gerard的笑话出声，这一点意义非凡。  
Leo离她不远不近，笑容也若有若无，在她靠近时便会倾身附向接触。并不起眼，甚至可以说什么都没有发生，但几个月的认识让Neymar明白这的确意味着某些东西。  
某些东西，某些Neymar期望从未发生的东西。  
Neymar仍然注视着Leo，注视着他坐到她身边，注视着他们的互动，注视着当有人献上祝福时Leo羞涩的笑意。他注视着，却感觉不到生气。  
但他感觉到有一只手正乱揉着自己的头发。Neymar靠坐在墙边，抬头望去，对上了Gerard的目光。Gerard挨着他坐下，从Neymar手里抽走酒。  
“那么，”Gerard开口，看向正前方把Leo拉进舞池里的Antonella。  
Neymar也转过头，观望着视野里的景象。那还挺可爱的，Leo看起来在努力跟上她的步子。  
“他喜欢她。”  
Gerard嗯了一声。  
“他从未喜欢我。”  
Gerard没有回话。  
“她也喜欢他。”然后Neymar嫌恶地捏了捏鼻子，转向Gerard，“她甚至笑了他开的玩笑！”  
Gerard终于面向他，扬着眉毛。  
“没人会对Leo的笑话发笑，那一点也不有趣。”Neymar大叫。  
Gerard捶着他的大腿爆笑出声。  
Neymar恼怒地收起双腿，膝盖抵着胸膛，双臂环过膝头。  
“我以为我会嫉妒。”他低吟。  
“你没有吗？”  
Neymar耸了耸肩。“我不知道。我以为我会嫉妒他对她的关注，但——这不一样。一种不一样的关注。如果我现在过去打断他们，Leo不会阻止我。而她会面带笑意。”Neymar闪过一抹苦相，然后又扭头望向Gerard，“我知道，我已经试过无数次。”  
“你当然会这么做了。”  
Neymar看回那对情侣，脑袋歇在手臂上。他俩同时静静地注视着，Leo冲她耳畔轻语，她笑着窃窃回复。他们舞动时身体紧贴，并非不雅的姿势，只是在随着音乐微微摇摆。  
“你真的认为他不会对我丧失兴趣吗？”Neymar询问，声音轻柔，甚至连他自己都觉得这话听着很幼稚。  
“他怎么会？你简直烦得让人蛋疼。根本忽视不了你；几年后他会因为你连路都走不动。”  
Neymar爆出一个大笑，用手肘乱顶Gerard的身体。  
Gerard四处躲闪，嘬了一口酒后把酒杯还给了他。“来嘛，快给我秀一段巴西舞姿，”他边说边站起来，接着冲他递出一只手，“现在舞池里就只有那对小情侣，怪恶心人的。”  
舞池指的是Antonella临时在客厅中央腾出的一块空地，Neymar跟上Gerard，一口灌下啤酒。  
他一口灌下了太多啤酒。  
一整晚他都有一种古怪的情绪，仿佛所有事情都会原模原样地进展下去。他感觉不到自己的嫉妒与愤怒。他只觉得一切都比刚来时要好，不清楚究竟何故如此。  
就好像Gerard说得那样，什么“钦佩并非爱情”的屁话。不论如何，他会仔细研究Leo的表情确认自己没有被他忽略，但又不会因Leo的离去而大哭。  
Neymar很困惑，他不喜欢感到困惑，而他发觉酒精能舒缓这种情绪。  
他其实没喝那么多，走路摇晃也跟这毫无关系。他撞上Gerard背后，继而求生般死死抱住了他。  
“Geri，地面在我脚下动来动去，”他抱怨，紧粘着Gerard宽厚的背部。  
“你喝了多少酒？”  
Neymar耸肩。“不知道。再来一瓶我就从头开始数。”  
Gerard转向他，令Neymar抱了个空，直直倒进他的怀里。  
“我想是时候该送你回家了。”  
Neymar发牢骚道：“你干嘛这么无聊？”他从他身上抬起脸，“你为什么还没醉？并不是说我醉了，”他立刻补充。  
“我得开车。”Gerard回答，继续把Neymar往门口拉。Neymar大力挣扎着，最后被Gerard按在身前，双臂驾着腋窝，将Neymar拖过地面。  
他匆忙地对Antonella和Leo到了声别，但从家到车的一路上都在奋力骚扰Gerard。他什么都记不清了，但Neymar觉得自己和车窗间似乎有些特别接触。  
Gerard开回了自己的宿舍，之后将他拽到床上。  
“这是Leo的房间？”Neymar问，即使视野一片模糊，仍在左顾右盼，“不要嗷嗷嗷嗷。那Leo要睡哪儿？”  
“他今晚在Antonella家过夜。”Neymar试图爬起来，但Gerard握住了他的胳膊，把他的双腿定在床面，“别动。”  
Gerard脱掉他的鞋，摘下他的时髦墨镜，然后尝试把他塞进被子底下。但Neymar不想睡觉。Neymar充满活力，兴奋仍未散去，他还想继续跳舞，继续玩耍。虽然他坐都坐不起来，只能抵着Gerard城墙般的身躯。  
他张嘴乱咬，Gerard嘘了一声，抓过他的双臂将其摁在床铺间，继而坐上他的胯部。Neymar在他身下无用地挣扎扭动。Neymar不断耸臀，但仍旧纹丝不动，Gerard垂着脑袋，却不够近到能抬头咬到他一口。  
Neymar咯咯笑起来。  
“喂Geri。你想和我做爱吗？”Neymar又顶了顶胯。一个完美的夜晚总伴以高潮结束，而Gerard闻起来很棒，“我会吸你的老二，如何。”  
Gerard僵住了，他借此机会抽出手臂继而绕上Gerard的脖子，冲他的唇吻去。只是Gerard仿佛长了两张嘴，而Neymar亲中了错误的那个。他向下移动嘴唇，感受着胡子搔过唇面的灼热，直到最后贴上一个丰软的触感却被粗暴地按回床上，Gerard用肩膀再度压住了他。  
“Neymar，”Gerard低吼，那声响直直震进Neymar的下体。  
Gerard似乎不想做爱，于是Neymar笑了，将这视作一个挑战。他设法抬腿环住Gerard的腰，将他俩的身体顶在一起。Gerard依旧抵着他的胸膛，但Neymar可以自如地用小腹摩擦他的下身。  
老师曾说过，“自由是一种错觉”，眨眼间Gerard就把他翻了个面，Neymar无助地被强行脸朝下躺倒。Gerard坐在他的屁股上，命令道：“Neymar，别这么做。”  
Neymar发起牢骚，“拜托嘛，会很有趣的。”他边蠕动边歌唱“做爱做爱做爱”，期望这能让Gerard丧失理智丢弃自制。和他做爱将会是Gerard此生最正确的选择，哪怕不是，Neymar的好奇心也不愿错过这个机会。  
“不行。我不会碰你，你——”Neymar不住地扭来扭去，Gerard摁向他的后颈，“停下。”他嘶声道，“Neymar，你醉了，你甚至走不了路，我不会碰你。”  
“我可以碰你，”枕头里传出Neymar的闷哼。但他不再摆动，静止在了Gerard身下。  
他聆听着身后Gerard粗重的喘息，过了几分钟Gerard终于缓缓放开了他，从床上站起。Neymar慵懒地转过身，试着甩给他一个狗狗眼，却一时找不到Gerard的脑袋。一会儿之后才意识到自己合拢了双眼，他睁开眼睛，发现Gerard正向下凝视着他。  
Neymar再次投出一个狗狗眼，想故意用脏话调戏Gerard。不过脱口而出的却是，“但如果Geri也抛下我该怎么办？”  
Gerard一副不知如何回答的模样。  
“Geriiiiii。”Neymar抱怨，拖着长长的尾音，直到喘不过气。  
Gerard抬起手，轻柔地覆上了Neymar的眼睛。“嘘嘘，”他耳语，困意忽然席卷了Neymar，“没有人会抛下你，冷静点。”  
Gerard的手是那么宽大，完全罩住了他的视线。Neymar开始感觉到身体的沉重与麻木，不想再动一根手指。Gerard低沉的声音将Neymar的意识推进昏暗。  
温暖的手掌离开了他的脸，然后轻轻揉了揉他的头发。他听见一串微弱地走向门口的脚步声。  
“晚安Geri，”他嘟囔，不确定在门关上前有没有传出口中。  
Neymar感到昏沉与舒适。他深吸一口气，茫然地回忆起这是Leo睡过的床。它闻起来像他。  
入睡前，他觉得自己其实更喜欢Geri的气味。  
  
~*~  
  
枕头在动来动去，Neymar呻吟着用脸蹭了蹭。  
枕头不动了。然后它长出了胳膊，长出了手指，开始戳他的耳朵。  
“枕头，别动，”Neymar的喃喃被蒙在了枕头里。  
枕头的声音低低地回荡在Neymar体内，“懂了，小臭蛋。”  
胳膊和手指，Neymar能理解，但这个声音听起来太像Gerard。再仔细一想，似乎根本没有活体枕头这种东西。  
Neymar撑开眼皮，睫毛像是黏在了一块。落入视线的是一片宽阔的白色，然后他察觉到自己的脑袋正搁在穿着居家T恤的Gerard的胸口上。  
Neymar动了动双腿，渐渐发现他没有穿裤子。更没有穿任何上衣或内衣。他正全裸地压着Gerard，躺在Gerard的床上，妈的。  
他猛地退开，抓过床单裹住自己，然后睁大眼睛瞪向Gerard。他们操过了吗？或许如此，Neymar一丝不挂，他没有其他理由一丝不挂地出现在Gerard的床上。  
Neymar的心跳急剧加速，满怀恐惧。Neymar也许利用了Gerard度过低落期，在他们操过后Gerard会尴尬得不再像以前那样对待他直到他俩分道扬镳，Neymar必须得做些什么克服自己过分害怕被抛弃的心情，一切都要脱轨了。  
Neymar朦胧地听见有谁在呼唤他的名字，然后一只手搭上了他的肩膀，Neymar抬头对上Gerard的眼睛。Gerard坐在床上，看起来不像要逃走的样子，所以Neymar仍有一丝机会。  
“我们操过了吗？”他根本无需这么问因为他们显然是操过了，根据Neymar对一夜情的经历，他太清楚这个场景意味着什么。  
“没有。”Neymar的惊慌失措卡在原处，“我们没有上床，冷静一点，Ney。”  
Gerard的声音平稳而坚定，而且Gerard不是一个骗子。  
“动脑子想想：你感觉自己像是做过爱了吗？”然后Gerard指向他自己，“我看起来像是做过爱了吗？我还穿着睡裤呢。”  
Neymar困惑地望向他，“说不定你是那种不脱衣服做爱的变态，因为你只想把屌插进来。”Neymar挪了挪屁股，向下瞥了眼，“你没有插进来。”  
Gerard翻了个白眼。“我当然没有。”  
“但如果我们没有上床，为什么我没穿衣服？”  
“你把昨天晚上的事情忘光了？”Gerard问道，Neymar试着去回想。Neymar隐约记得Gerard把他拖进了Leo的卧室，他睡着了。不知道为什么，他又记起自己入梦前正回想着Gerard的气味。  
“你把我放到Leo的卧室里，”Neymar眨了眨眼，“这里是你的卧室。”  
“你没想起之后发生了什么吗？”Gerard皱起眉毛，“梦游了？你过了几个小时把我摇醒，一丝不挂地钻进了我的被子里。我试图叫醒你但当我反应过来前你已经睡着了，而我懒得再管你这酒鬼。”  
听着Gerard的叙述，Neymar的呼吸与心跳逐渐平缓了下来。Neymar不记得这回事，但他信任Gerard的话，而且他开始意识到自己并没有昨晚被操过的感受。  
他背过身，低低地叹息着。  
“妈的，我真蠢，”他偷偷瞄了一眼Gerard，“Geri当然不会想操我了。”  
Neymar没有预料到那一瞬翻涌的失落，以及一个不可理喻的“为什么Geri不想要我”？这种感觉令他心跳加速，Neymar怀疑自己体内的酒精还未完全代谢。  
Gerard蹙额，“和想不想操你没关系。”  
Neymar扬起一边眉毛，不解地看向Gerard。  
“和你喝醉了而我没醉有关系。”  
“好吧，可这是我主动找的你，”Neymar皱了皱眉，“对吗？”  
Gerard盯了他几秒，忽然欺身向他压过来。撑在他身上，一手握住了他的脸颊，“你知道操一个喝醉的人是在占便宜吗？即使是自己送上门的，”Gerard更用力地握着他的脸，令Neymar闭起眼，“你懂吗？”  
“嗯呢，”Neymar挤出一个回复。他挣扎着挥开Gerard，直到脸上的持握改为掐捏。Neymar仍阖着双眼，试图改变话题，“可我的意思是，我应该知道哪怕我清醒着Geri也不会想操我。”  
Gerard没有回话。Neymar感受着他，悬于身上的躯体，触碰面颊的呼吸，充斥鼻腔的麝香。Neymar等待着，仍未得到回复。于是他缓慢地睁开眼，而Gerard正目不转睛地望着他，眼中凝聚着专注与决然。  
“Geri？”Neymar轻语，被Gerard的注视定在了床上。  
“如果我说我会呢？”Gerard的声音低哑，气息拂过Neymar的脸，目光里全无疑虑。Neymar的大脑停止了工作。“如果我说当你清醒时我会操你呢？”  
Neymar的心脏也许静止了几秒，他放空地盯着Gerard。他无法理解他的话，无法理解Gerard的叹息与离去。他无法理解被关上的房门与心里一闪而过的“等等别走”。他无法理解一切事情，唯一能做的只有无助地躺在原地，直到脑海中浮现出不该去想的胡子、大手与麝香味。  
  
  
第二章  
  
  
Neymar从未过多在意Gerard。  
自入学起Neymar就结识了Gerard。男人成为了他生活中的一部分，但每每回忆起Gerard，脑海里又总会浮现出Leo的身影。而一想到Leo爱慕与情愫便令他心神不宁。直至几个月后，当Gerard趴在他一丝不挂的身上时，才终于让Neymar开始单独留意起Gerard。  
Gerard是他的朋友。Gerard爱开玩笑，爱对每个人恶作剧。他性格顽劣，却会在踏入球场的那一刻顿时板起面孔，成为一堵无人可攻克的高墙。当爆发争执，他挡在最前头，他会在Leo被恶意犯规后保护他，而Neymar察觉到，Gerard也总是为自己挺身而出。他还会不厌其烦地倾听Neymar对Leo滔滔不绝的表白，会随时都乐意陪他出去逛。  
最起码，Gerard是他的朋友。  
Neymar从未对他有过其他想法。他在见到Leo的几小时后认识的Gerard，可这几个小时里Neymar已经坠入爱河。但现如今那份爱慕已泯灭成灰，令Neymar不禁怀疑自己究竟是否真的喜欢过Leo，又为何依然会满心真挚地关注Leo，依然不愿让Leo低看自己。  
Gerard低看向他，身躯笼罩着躺在床上的Neymar，声音低沉，“如果说当你清醒时我会操你呢”。  
而现在，Neymar每天都想着Gerard，想着他们究竟还剩下什么。本质上，那句声明毫无意义，也许Gerard就只想要操他——很多人想操Neymar，他看起来就秀色可餐，如果他正合Geri胃口那Neymar还要称赞他的品味。  
Gerard不像是那种会对朋友发情的家伙，可假若Gerard的确暗恋他，这又成了完全另一码事。很多问题接踵而来，首当其冲的便是多久了。Gerard到底是否把他当作朋友，是否有一段友情转为暗恋的时期？  
Neymar的大脑无法兼容此类情感纷争，于是他越来越频繁地在课堂与训练场上走神。  
“小心！”  
Neymar在球砸上脑袋的最后一瞬低头躲了开来。Dani大声指责他的粗心大意，Neymar试图集中精神回到训练里。却仍不住地偷瞥向Gerard（还有Leo，他俩总站在一起），不住地分心，Dani发现了，不过幸好他以为Neymar是沉迷于Leo。  
事发后Gerard表现得并无异常。那天Neymar滑下床后打算偷偷逃回自己宿舍。而就在他试图和墙壁融为一体，蹑手蹑脚溜过Gerard身边时，男人呷了口咖啡，面不改色地望向他，嘴唇上带着一个玩味的微笑。  
最起码，这件事转移了他对Leo的情感，虽然Neymar对此仍然困惑至极。其一，难道他真的极度渴望被关注而错把那当作了爱意？其二，他绝不想看见Gerard的贱笑和“我早告诉你了”。  
Dani在另一枚即将砸扁鼻子的球飞来前把他拽到了一旁。  
“你到底怎么回事？”他问，脸上写满了担忧，啊对，Dani也是他的好友之一。  
Neymar该不该重新审视他们之间的关系？但光是想想和Dani接吻的画面Neymar恶心得就要吐了。  
“没什么，”他嘟囔。  
Dani没有逼他说下去，但从那意味深长的注视中Neymar明白，他对这一谎话并不买账。  
Dani是他从幼时就结交的好友，总是帮他渡过难关，而Neymar忠心信任着他。Dani的建议对他意义非凡，这就是为什么他决定在训练后找他谈谈。  
回到宿舍，他等Dani挨着他坐到沙发上时才张开口。  
“问你件事Dani，”他飞快瞥了眼确定对方正专心听着，“你觉得Geri喜欢我吗？”  
Dani哼了声，“他当然喜欢你，大家都喜欢你。唯一讨厌你的人只有那些被你戏弄过的敌队后卫。事实上还不少。”Dani同情地看了看他，“迟早有一天你要被弄死。”  
“而我会拿你做人肉护盾。不过我是说，你觉得他对我有那种的喜欢吗？”  
“浪漫的喜欢？”  
Neymar点头。  
“不不不不不，”Dani疯狂摇起脑袋。  
Neymar莫名感到被侮辱了，“你为什么这么快就否定？我是说，他为什么不会喜欢我？很多人都对我有意思。”  
Dani思考了一瞬，Neymar知道他现在开始认真起来了。  
“Geri……他对你非常——宠溺。不过，话说回来，”Dani看起来很困惑，“我们都挺宠你。”  
Neymar因Dani的回答皱起眉。他不确定这话是不是意味着，所有朋友都想搞他。  
“但他这几月一直说自己喜欢上了某人，大家都不知道那是谁。”  
“难道不是你声称他这么讲只是为了惹恼你？”Dani耸了耸肩，“Geri并非那类止于观望的人。如果他想要谁，他会主动出击。我猜如果他现在没有和谁约会，多半是因为被拒绝了。”  
Neymar眉头蹙得更深，颓然倒进沙发。Gerard的确像是会把握主权的类型。但追求一个已经坠入爱河中的人有任何意义吗？  
某个念头突然击中了他，假若想抢占先机，那就意味着要了断Neymar对Leo的暗恋。这一丑恶的猜想立刻让Neymar不舒服起来，但Gerard从头至尾对他的情感的决绝否定，究竟会不会由于他亦有所图？  
那晚，他比得知Leo有女朋友后睡得还不安稳。  
  
~*~  
  
才在一起三个月，Leo和Antonella已经打算同居了。  
Leo带着憧憬又羞臊的笑容告诉他们他要搬进Antonella的公寓，Neymar拼命憋住一声哀鸣。Leo要搬走了，搬出那间离Neymar只隔一栋楼的宿舍，搬得那么远，超出Neymar所能触及的范围。Neymar整整僵立了一分钟，直到一只贴上后颈的手轻轻揉去他的焦虑。他抬头，看进一双湛蓝的眼睛，而Gerard俯下身在他耳畔低语着不会有事的。  
Neymar尚不明白他和Gerard的关系到底算什么，但脖子上的手掌宽大又温暖，于是Neymar靠向那触摸，悄悄嗅了嗅Gerard。  
不会有事的。  
Neymar告诉自己，Leo不会像抛弃其他朋友那样抛弃他。并非抛弃，只是安定下来了，Leo仍会在训练时冲Neymar温柔地微笑。Neymar仍会拥有Dani、Rafa和Geri。  
然而除了一件事。  
Neymar依旧不知道Gerard想从他这里得到什么。他依旧不知道Gerard是否出于自身利益才愿意听他倾诉对Leo的爱，是否打从一开始就想让Neymar保持单身。不仅如此，Neymar思考起如果自己不接受，之后会发生什么。如果他并不想以这种方式和Gerard在一起，Gerard又将怎么做？Neymar非常害怕Gerard会再也不理他，再也不做朋友。仅仅想到这种可能便令他顿时陷入惶恐，甚至没法仔细思索自己是否真的会那样爱Gerard。  
每每重温起那些感情，他最终都会落入惧怕与不详的阴影中，Neymar对此深恶痛绝，他憎恶除了舒适与快乐之外的情绪。他不愿困于绝望，于是便不再去想这些事。  
这种办法向来效果显著，而当Neymar同意帮Leo搬出宿舍时，他的内心已全然平静下来了。  
绝大多数时候Neymar都在往外拿轻巧的物件，与此同时Gerard和Leo则负责于大家具——直到一个高大的好心路人代替了Leo，因为即使Leo在他那个身高段里属于体格健壮型，和Gerard的高度差还是让家具在搬运途中摇摇晃晃的。  
即将结束时，Neymar已经浑身是汗——并非由于抬东西，而是Dani和Gerard，他俩发现了他根本没有参与多少工作。他被判决执行五十个俯卧撑并附带一个坐在他背上的Gerard，两下起伏后他就挺尸原地。他们还是要他做了二十多个——不用驮着重物——而Neymar几乎快把体内的水流光。  
事毕后，Leo冲他们露出一个明媚的笑容，然后感激地看向Gerard准备道别，而Neymar立刻逃去Gerard的浴室避开接下来可能发生的状况。Leo没有死，甚至没有离开，明天照样会来训练，可这已太过苦涩，他不愿继续体会。  
当他洗完澡走出浴室，公寓已经空无一人，除了沙发上看电视的Gerard。Neymar重重地倒在他身旁。Gerard坐在正中央，Neymar不得不挤着他坐下，肩贴着肩。  
他们有段时间没有单独相处了。确切而言是自那天早晨起。他们的关系并未变得僵冷，只是那之后Neymar就再也没有叫Gerard出来玩，再也没有独自和他见面。  
他们静静地坐了一会儿，尽管发生了那么多事、Neymar有那么多不必要的忧虑，这种感觉并不赖。他已经好几周没有和Gerard待在一块，而像这样坐在他身边，Neymar才意识到他的陪伴是多么舒心。即使一动不动，他依然能触到Gerard抵着自己的肩膀，能嗅到他雄厚的气息。几日来Neymar头一次感到平静。  
平静到他未加思索便张开了口。  
“这就是为什么你不想让我接近Leo吗？”余光里，Neymar看见Gerard转头望向了自己，但他仍旧盯着电视，声音平稳，并且出奇的冷静，“因为你想要我去——因为你想要我。”  
Gerard蹙起了眉头，Neymar等待着。  
“你认为我会破坏你和Leo的感情就因为我想给自己腾一个位置？”  
Neymar张了张嘴，下意识要反驳，这话听起来太刻薄了。但那就是Neymar所要表达的意思，就是他想知道的——Gerard到底只是忍受着他的倾诉以达成某种目的，还是说真的关心着Neymar。  
所以Neymar闭上嘴点了点头。  
“不。”Gerard的声音稳固而坚定，毫不犹豫。“不，当然不是。我仅仅不愿意让你受伤。我看得出你不爱他，而又知道他不爱你。我以为如果你自己发现的话能少难过些，比起——”Gerard指指空了一半的公寓，“比起现实强迫你接受真相。”  
Neymar的喉咙发干。仿佛身上挪走了一份压力，了却了一桩事情。如果Gerard说他真的关心着Neymar，这话不会有假。Neymar相信他，毫无质疑的理由。  
他最初就是对的——Neymar也许从未像对情人一样爱过Leo。Neymar最终还是被痛伤了，不过他想，即使他一开始就听取Gerard的话，即使他被说服他与Leo之间只存在友情，在今天Leo搬走而Gerard的公寓只剩下一半家具后，他依然会感到难过。  
“那么假如——假如我不同意。假如我拒绝你，你还会和我出去玩吗？”Neymar的声音不如刚才那么平静，五指在裤子上攥成拳。他的心脏仿佛要跳出胸膛，同时又不敢对上Gerard的双眼。  
“会。”仍然是低沉、坚决的声调。继而却轻软了下来，“但你不必告诉我，因为我没有问你要任何答复。你无需回答——不论如何，我都是你的朋友。”  
Neymar感觉自己又能开始呼吸了，渐渐松开手指，而Gerard的声音柔和得仿佛他是一只警惕的小动物。  
“你为什么总害怕别人离开你？”  
Neymar顿时定在原地，脊背直挺、四肢僵硬。他打算一句话带过，因为这不是什么他会公开说明的事情，哪怕现在所有朋友都已经注意到了，他们也并不该为此操心。Neymar是一个积极开朗的人，他只想维持现状。  
但就在他转过头打算冷淡地予以回复时，他看见了那双眼睛中的忧虑，而所有怒意瞬间就消失在了舌头之后。他垂下视线，缩进沙发。  
“我不知道。我觉得没有为什么，这——这向来如此。”  
Gerard沉默了一阵子，Neymar紧紧盯着地面。直到一只大手摸上他的脑袋，温柔地揉乱了头发。  
“噢，马儿(Juninho)，别担心，爸比发誓会永远陪着你。”  
Gerard的声音里不含丝毫讥讽，唯有柔情与宠溺，Neymar不能自已地笑了。  
“就像妈妈承诺要跟爸比在一起结果却和别的男人跑了？”  
“妈……？等等，这场戏里Leo是妈妈？”  
Neymar扬起眉毛，“我不知道，爸比，得问你有没有搞过妈妈呀？”  
Gerard像是被脑海里浮现出他和Leo上床的画面强暴了般呻吟了一声。他俩之间近几个月来的紧迫感瞬间消失不见。Neymar狂笑着，露出两排大白牙，同时又感到久违的安心。  
Gerard拍了一下他的脑勺，然后手掌就停歇在了那儿。他们的注意力逐渐回到电视上，而他开始用短短的指甲轻搔起他的头皮，这种感觉太过惬意，Neymar不得不压下一个满足的咕哝。他倒进沙发，靠向抚摸。Gerard没有抽回手，他俩就维持这个姿势看着电视上的动画片。  
某一时刻，当夜幕完全吞没了窗外的光亮时，Neymar极其轻微地挪了挪腿，直到贴上Gerard，腿面传来另一人的体温。Neymar用小腿磨蹭着Gerard，光洁的皮肤擦过毛茸茸的腿肚。  
Neymar完全不明白自己为什么要这么做。但这种感觉令他快乐。  
  
~*~  
  
和Gerard谈过后，一切都变好了。  
他不再担心万一会发生什么，而这让他终于拥有了思考的能力。  
但第一个冒出来的并非是想法。某天他在自己床上醒来时，首先感觉到的就是睡裤里莫名竖起的晨勃。Neymar伸手探向下体，如往常一样任由思绪自己肆意探索。  
他和Gerard的谈话发生在没几天前，Gerard毛茸茸的小腿擦过肌肤的记忆仍停留在脑海里，而大脑就捕捉住了这一瞬。他的手停在性器上，那种触感仿佛重回体内。一股雄性的麝香，抵在背后的一具坚硬身板，长臂缠绕着他的肩膀，蓝色的眼睛与放声的大笑。沉重的躯体坐在肚子上，将他牢牢定在地面。  
同时还有一副胡子，蹭着他的脖颈，蹭着他的双手，Neymar从未亲过蓄有胡子的人。他没有发现自己开始撸动的手，他回忆着Gerard的点点滴滴，心脏在胸膛间轰鸣，他幻想着那副胡子擦过肌肤时会有什么感觉，幻想着那双眼睛在接吻时会是怎样深沉。  
他想起Gerard的手，宽厚的、巨大的手，然后射了出来。  
接下来的几分钟他一动不动躺在床上，失神地看向天花板，气喘吁吁，手掌间还裹着颓软的老二。  
朋友就是朋友，Neymar从未有非分之想。他也绝对没意淫过他们中的谁——即使Rafinha被大家视作美神、Marc看起来犹如一尊艺术雕像。  
他知道性吸引力不存在任何问题，但友情总会将其挡在一旁。但现在，想像着那双大掌握住他的腰身，想像着那对蓝眼睛望进他的眼里，友情已无法拯救Neymar的思绪。  
  
~*~  
  
经过谈话后，他们似乎也变得更为亲密了。例如，肢体上。  
坐在沙发里时相贴的腿。走路时擦过彼此的手。训练时环住肩头的胳膊和停留稍久的拥抱。他们以前也不少触摸对方，但这种密切绝非寻常。  
Gerard大概把Neymar磨蹭他小腿的举动当作了某种暗示，Neymar猜测或许的确如此。他还没有从意淫Gerard撸了一发的事实中缓过神来。其实，他非但缓了过来，还重新做了一回，一次又一次。因此，当Gerard坐得太近，或是将手歇在他的腿上，Neymar保持沉默，并偷偷享受起腿面上Gerard手掌的分量与热度。  
最近他俩都在Gerard的公寓里见面。自从Leo搬走后Neymar就经常去那儿。他告诉Gerard这是为了不让他一个人感到寂寞，但私底下，Neymar知道这仅仅因为他喜欢和他独处，喜欢在公寓里能得到更多触摸。  
Gerard两腿大张地瘫在沙发里，Neymar则坐在地上，左右依着Gerard的小腿。他们在玩FIFA，目前为止比分不相上下。  
Gerard开口说起话，但他们的视线没有离开游戏。  
“顺便一提，Leo今晚睡这儿。Antonella要和她朋友举办一场通宵派对。”  
Neymar点了点头。“多成熟啊，还会给女朋友玩乐的自由。”他着迷地说。  
“啊，不，他只是对姑娘们尴尬得不行。他就这么逃了。”  
Neymar皱起眉暂停了游戏，仰头靠上沙发边沿，颠倒地看向Gerard。他的脑袋正好落在Gerard双腿中央，Neymar竭力不去思考这个位置距离他的裆部有多近。他好奇Gerard是否也在想同样的事。（他希望如此。）  
“依然如此，Leo还是很成熟，”他略任性地回道，纯粹只想反驳他。  
Gerard抬了抬一边眉毛，“成熟？难道你今早没看见他一个人窝在角落里颠了五分钟球，就因为别人对他犯规教练却没罚球？”  
Gerard眼神尖锐地盯着他，Neymar猛地收回脑袋。  
“好吧。但依然如此。”  
Gerard笑着揉乱了他的头发。Neymar试图摇头甩开他的手，并在Gerard没注意到时快速重启游戏趁机进了一球。他报复性地一次又一次把球顶进网里。  
Gerard大声抗议，双腿在Neymar身侧不停乱动，一条小腿压住了他的肩膀。精壮、多毛却又修长的小腿，Neymar有一种伸手去摸的冲动，想要体会肌肉在他指下绷紧的触感。  
于是他抬手猛地拔下几根腿毛。五分钟后，Gerard耀武扬威地压坐在他的背上。  
  
~*~  
  
训练时Neymar无法击中注意力。  
同往常一样，他和Gerard在一旁玩耍。Neymar输了，于是决定窝在地上缩成一团以逃离Gerard的捉拿。哎呦，但还是被抓住了，Gerard把他翻了个面然后开始无情地挠他痒肉，Neymar双腿乱蹬着想把他踹到一边，歇斯底里地大笑，喘不过气。  
直到Leo指出Neymar快笑死了Gerard才停下挠痒。Gerard收回手时Neymar正动弹不得地侧窝在原地，努力找回呼吸频率。Leo笑着走开了，而Gerard还趴在他身上。他保持卧姿，脸上带着胜利的贱笑。当Gerard再度举起手时，Neymar立刻畏缩地闭上眼，料想腰侧又得遭受一轮搔痒。  
预料中的攻击并未到来。取而代之的是脸颊上轻柔的触碰，Neymar睁眼看向面前的Gerard，男人的视线跟随手指划过的踪迹缓缓移动。Neymar想开口说些什么来打破这一凝固的气氛，他们还在训练，现在还不是时候。然而Gerard温柔的抚摸令他浑身发麻。  
Gerard很快便收回了手，这轻巧的触摸却仍流连于肌肤之间。他的指尖不经意擦过耳垂，Neymar忽然浑身一紧，嘴里漏出一个微弱的呻吟。  
Gerard僵在了他身上，Neymar目不转睛地瞪着地面，红晕染深了他的脸庞。他俩都一动不动待在原地，而终于，终于Gerard回过神，起身放开了Neymar。  
Gerard慢步跑向Leo，回到训练队伍里。而Neymar却仍躺在草地上，过了几秒才缓缓坐起来，脑子里一团乱麻。  
Neymar的耳朵很敏感，而现在他难以集中注意力。  
训练时他俩被分为对立小组，Neymar却总是走神，总是被Gerard推倒在地。当他又一次于球门旁摔倒后，Claudio在拿球前先对他伸出了援手。  
“你今天不够专注，”Claudio边拉他起来边说道。  
Neymar用一声叹息作为回答，但Claudio没有就此放过他。  
“在想Gerard？”Neymar猛地转头望向Claudio，双眼大睁，Claudio却笑了，“你的小心思太明显了。”  
“我没有暗恋Geri！”Neymar愤愤不平地叫道。  
“你有，”Claudio简短地回复，“我是守门员，专门看管这种事。”  
Neymar皱起眉，“你在瞎说什么。”  
“啊，你懂得，一场90分钟的比赛我大概只有5分钟能碰到球。所以我得找点事做。而显然，你对Geri的暗恋已经同你之前对Leo那样明显了。”  
Neymar眯了眯眼睛，同时努力压下泛上脖子的热意。“才不是。”  
Claudio哼笑出声。“行吧，但如果你问我的话，这一回的恋情倒不坏。祝你好运。”  
“没人问你，老家伙。”Neymar嘀咕，并抢在Claudio之前大声询问，“你还有什么长者的人生经验吗？”  
Claudio推了他一把，“你最好赶紧归队，Jordi正在瞪你，而且看起来血管都要爆了。”  
Neymar看见Jordi货真价实的怒视后缩了缩脖子，赶紧跑回左锋。路过Gerard时他的屁股猛地挨了一巴掌。他本想转身骂回去，但Jordi的视线笔直朝他戳来，他摇着脑袋，仿佛Neymar的不专注是一柄刺伤他的利刃。  
Neymar羞愧地冲Jordi咧出一个微笑，而趁Jordi嘟囔总是这样时Neymar回头瞄了一眼Gerard。男人龇牙咧嘴地对他笑着，Neymar的屁股上还留有被他打过的刺痛。  
那么，就算他真的暗恋Geri又如何？  
  
~*~  
  
大学生活不错，但Neymar憎恶考试。  
Dani几小时前出门了，Neymar正坐在沙发上，身边是成堆的试卷和课本，笔记本电脑随意搁在扶手上，他油然而生一种自己本应大有作为并非在这儿死磕书本的感慨。  
他一边困陷于某段文字里，一边唾弃自己当初怎么不好好记笔记。  
直到一声低沉的呼喊将他拽出自怨自艾，“爸比回来啦！”  
Neymar认得那嗓音，回头时不出所料看见了Gerard，而对方环顾一圈，冲他身周的书海夸张地扬了扬眉毛。  
Gerard来到沙发后，将他笼罩进自己的投影下，“你识字吗？”  
“哈——哈，”Neymar面无表情。  
他朝Neymar鼻梁上的眼睛比了个手势，“这玩意能让你变聪明吗？”  
“这能提高我的效率，”Neymar辩护道。  
Gerard伸手捧住Neymar的脑袋，神情肃穆，“科学，知识，能力，”继而从他脸上摘去眼镜并轻语着“消失吧”。  
他多次试图重复这番举动，而Neymar则多次试图拍开他的双手。最终当他夺回眼镜后，他又将其架到了Gerard脸上。  
“啊，Geri，即使戴着它，你看起来还是一样傻屌，”他同情地说道。  
Gerard一把丢掉眼镜。  
“喂！”而察觉到Gerard的魔爪正朝自己伸来时他叫得更尖利了，“喂！”  
Gerard打算把他拖出沙发，Neymar拼尽全力与之抗衡。Gerard施加在腰侧的掐捏令Neymar止不住抽笑，但还是想办法躲过攻击然后一把拽住了Gerard的头发。胜利就在前方，接着一双大手握住了他的腰，Neymar反应过来时便发现自己已经被Gerard扛到肩上了。  
“妈的，Geri！”Neymar无助地蹬着空气，双肘支在Gerard背后尽可能挺直身板。  
他挣扎得太过剧烈，Gerard踉跄着忽然脸朝下摔倒在地——不过，Neymar是垫底的那个。  
砸中地面的那一刻，Neymar大声哀叫着拱起脊背。  
“傻大个，”他抱怨，虽然多半得怪他自己。  
他试着抬腿踹开Gerard，意识到当Gerard恰好倒在腿间时无法这么做。他可以用后脚跟踢他的小腿，但那太麻烦了。  
Gerard整个摊平在他身上，脑袋枕着Neymar的胸口，而伴随着背部逐渐消散的疼痛，Neymar后知后觉到有什么东西正垫在头底下。他挪了挪脑袋，发现那是Gerard不知何时护住他后脑勺的手掌，为他挡下了冲击。  
仔细思考的话，这是一个合情合理的举动，因为后脑着地可能会有危险，但Neymar控制不住下腹骤然升起的躁动。  
Gerard终于动了动，手肘撑起身体。他居高临下地看向Neymar，缓缓抽回脑袋后的那只手。Neymar直直望进那淡蓝色的双眼中，Gerard回以同样的注视，凝聚而专注。收手时指尖擦过Neymar的耳朵，令他情不自禁地发出一个轻柔的呻吟。  
他们双双愣住了。似曾相识的情景，除了他们并非在球场上，且四周没有旁人。Gerard的身躯严严实实地笼罩了他。那对蓝眼睛，以洞悉一切的注视令他忘了如何眨眼。鼻腔里满溢Gerard的气息，而这种味道、这种接触，让Neymar的心脏砰砰敲打起胸膛。  
“Geri……”Gerard的声音仿佛就在耳畔。那句萦绕心间数月的话再度浮现出脑海。眼下正是时候，但当他张开口，嗓子却出奇的沙哑，“你不是说会在我清醒时操我吗？我现在就很清醒。”  
Gerard没有做出反应，最后还是Neymar率先打破距离，他压下Gerard的脑袋然后用力将两人的嘴巴碰在一块儿，直到一双手稍稍推开他的肩膀柔化了这个吻，Gerard的唇才开始缓慢移动起来。  
这个吻尝起来就像Gerard。温暖而舒适，带着玩弄与些许柔情，难以抗拒又太过宠溺。就像Geri，Geri的一切。就像Neymar脸颊两侧的双手，就像仔细抚过肌肤的拇指。就像摩擦着Neymar下颚的胡须，印下温和的炙热。就像瘦小身躯之上的高大躯干，让Neymar几乎要融成一滩水。  
“Geri，”他抵着Gerard喃喃，然后一只手摸上了他的耳垂，用粗糙的指腹揉捏爱抚他，Neymar无助地在Gerard嘴中呻吟起来。  
“你的耳朵好敏感，”Gerard边说边拨弄着他的耳朵，从下巴一路吻至喉咙。  
“你真这么想？我都不知道嗷嗷啊。”Gerard手上的拉拽令Neymar抽了一口气，他不确定被Gerard发现了这个弱点究竟是福是祸。  
Gerard仍然停在他的脖子上，于是Neymar伸手探进他的衣服，抚摸着Gerard的小腹，同时抬起一条腿环住他的腰，将两人贴都更紧密。  
Gerard轻柔地握着他的脑袋，老天啊，一切都那么轻柔，从耳朵上的手指到脖颈上的嘴唇。甚至是擦过皮肤的胡子——却绝对能留下印记，Neymar激动地想到。Neymar感到燥热与晕眩，即使他已不再吻着Gerard，即使他能自由地呼吸，仍有一种堵塞感噎得他喘不上气，他爱抚着Gerard腹部的双手迟钝且无力。  
Neymar控制不住因耳垂上Gerard的摩挲而跑出喉咙的呻吟，但很快就被再度吻上的双唇堵回了嘴里，一条舌头灵巧地钻入他的口中，玩味地舔弄起嘴唇。Neymar专注地深入这个吻，全身心地投进其中，甚至没有发现他正用自己的小腹摩擦着Gerard庞大的身躯。Gerard调整姿势，将他俩的胯部贴在一块，背部高高隆起、不愿离开Neymar 的唇。  
Neymar将这视作邀请，他拱起脊背，更为热烈地摆动胯部，内裤里的阴茎硬得发疼。  
“我们不用着急，Ney，”Geri粗声说。  
“如果你再不做些什么，我现在就走而且从今以后都不会和你说话了。”  
Neymar威胁道，但很肯定这话听起来更像是哀求。Gerard抵着他的肌肤笑了出来，那双眼睛那么湛蓝，那么惬意，那么性感，令Neymar身陷欲海。  
一只手游移至他的小腹，将他的衣服卷进腋下，然后肆意摸索起他的胸膛。Gerard的双手如此宽厚，几乎能盖住整个胸口。Gerard的身躯完完全全将Neymar裹进了他的阴影下，他的掌下，他的抚摸下。他的胯部抵着一个坚硬的隆起，就像Geri的每一部分那样巨大（他的身体，他的笑容，他的关爱，他的力量，他的胸怀）。他试图回忆Gerard在淋浴间里的裸体，但此刻却被吻得头晕目眩，难以回想起任何往事。  
他伸手探向他们的裤子，颤抖着替他俩解开腰带。Gerard的不难，但他想方设法都解不开自己裤子上的，过了一会儿Gerard大笑着放开他的嘴，然后猛地一把将他的裤子拽至腿根。  
“大晚上了你怎么还要系着腰带？”  
“这是时尚，”Neymar恼怒地回驳，“穿锁子甲的人不会懂的，皮克国的皮克骑士(Knight Piqué of Piquédom*)。”  
他得意洋洋地咯咯笑起来，Gerard紧接着也爆出一串大笑。笑声被触碰的双唇打断时，笑意仍停留在各自脸上。Gerard拉下他的底裤抓住暴露在空气中的阴茎，然后将自己的性器从裤裆里掏了出来。Neymar没有理会，他沉浸在亲吻中，将自己交给Gerard。他们的阴茎触碰在了一起，Gerard一手包住两人的性器，往下瞄了一眼。  
“看起来就像大卫和歌利亚**。”  
“啊？”他昏沉的大脑一时半会没能反应过来那是什么意思，“等等你该不会在说我的屌吧，混蛋？”Neymar愤懑地推了一把他的肩膀，却在低头的那一刻僵住了。  
他俩的确差别不小，在个头和体型上就是如此，但这解释不通为什么Neymar看起来那么细小Gerard却那么庞大。他格外宽大的手掌都无法同时裹起两人的阴茎，而自己性器抵着Gerard手心的景象又令Neymar性欲高涨。  
但是。  
“简直是条巨兽。”Gerard哼了声，Neymar继续说道，“收回原话，你不能操我。永远不能。醒着更不能，这是非法的，我妈妈不允许，我不想让她失望。”Gerard笑着再度强吻上他。  
“不准笑，我很严肃。”  
“嘘嘘嘘，Ney，”不知为何，Neymar再也说不出话了。  
他渴求地舔上Gerard的舌头，在性器上的触碰变为抚摸时呻吟起来。Neymar绷起脊背，环住Gerard腰的腿将他们的身体贴得更紧密。他热烈地摆动臀部在Gerard手中冲刺起来。  
“你叫得好响，”Gerard喃喃。  
Neymar一巴掌拍向他的脑勺，接着攥住了手中的发丝。  
“别生气，”Gerard的声音发颤，“我很喜欢。”他低头吻向他的耳廓，Neymar漏出一个柔软的“啊”。  
之后便再无话语。只有交叠摩擦的阴茎，只有抵进对方嘴中的呻吟与叹息，只有Neymar报复般攒紧Gerard头发的手指。Neymar在晕眩与昏沉中忘记了时间的流逝。仿佛眨眼之间又久得令下腹积攒的快感几乎溢出体内，想要释放的渴望让他发狂。  
“操，Geri。”  
Gerard咬住他的耳环用力一扯，Neymar喘息着拱起腰，达到高潮。Gerard没有停下撸动直到挤出他的最后一滴精液，然后放开Neymar，快速抚慰起自己的阴茎。  
“Ney，我能射在你胸上吗？”  
“啊？”Neymar迷惘地睁开眼，遇见Gerard澄澈的蓝色眼睛、遇见其中饱含的贪婪与爱意，点了点头。  
几次撸动后Gerard低吼着射了，热液溅上他起伏的胸膛，Neymar因他这番举动感到一种奇异的战栗。  
Gerard倒向他，重重躺在他身上。  
Dani随时有可能回来，他们该起身去冲个澡，但Neymar一点也不想动，他只想永远停留在这一刻。如此舒服与充实，而所有事情似乎都说得通了。和Gerard在一起的感觉同任何人相比都要契合与正确。  
Neymar深吸一口气，但胸前的庞然大物沉甸甸地挤压着他，令他泄出一个餍足的叹息。  
“但我真没开玩笑，”他懒洋洋地开口，转头对上一双困惑的蓝眼睛，“我会去买条贞操带。”  
  
  
第三章  
  
  
什么也未发生改变，一切又清晰了然了。  
Neymar依然总往Gerard的公寓跑，依然会在训练时偷袭他，接着被回以摁倒在地或掐挠痒肉。他依然每天和Geri玩耍，互相取笑，而Gerard依然是那堵坚不可破的高墙。  
唯一不同的只有事情变得非常棒。当他俩在Gerard房间里打闹的触碰逐渐变为抚摸后，压坐于身上的Gerard会将双手延伸下去而非站起离开。每一场游戏都在亲吻拥抱中结束，Neymar喜欢这种感觉，喜欢Gerard将他温柔拥入怀中的方式。  
除此之外，Neymar的阴茎现在还能被裹进一双宽大的手掌中，简直是质的飞跃，即使Gerard总会在亲热时嘲笑他的老二。  
他们才交往没几周，Neymar却似乎未曾感到懊悔，甚至他能感觉到自己对Geri爱意的日渐增长。  
但也不是每一分钟都爱着他，比如Gerard朝他丢来一只蟑螂的那一刻，Neymar久久未能走出那股恶心感。他冲他拳打脚踢，然而Gerard似乎全然不为所动，轻而易举地接下他的每一次击打。  
他听见Rafinha在他背后评论道：“他为什么总要和比他高壮的人打架。”  
然后是Dani声音，“他的胳膊真的太脆了。我曾亲眼目睹他被一个七年级的孩子打得落花流水。”  
Neymar猛地转过身面对他俩，“才不是七年级。”  
Dani贱兮兮地咧开嘴，其他人则大笑起来，Neymar悲痛地发现Leo也在跟着笑。  
“行啊，这可是你说的。”他毅然决然地走向那张还靠着Masche和Jordi的长桌，重重坐进一旁的椅子里，然后将手肘搁到桌面上，“Dani，和我扳手腕。”  
“你会后悔的。”Dani坐上Masche的座位，露出一个自信的笑容。  
自然，Neymar输了。不过后来这莫名其妙演变成了一场扳手腕大赛。Dani败给了Gerard，Leo和Mascherano打成平手。每人都上了次桌，直至一方扳得肌肉发酸。  
Leo坐在他面前，笑道：“你的胳膊一定很痛。”  
“没错，可我仍有和你扳的力气。”Neymar轻蔑地回答。  
Dani吹了声口哨，“除了Jordi你谁都没赢过，那还是因为我挠了他痒。”  
Neymar瞪了Dani一眼然后看回Leo，边握住他的手边深深呼吸，预备面对接下来的比拼。  
Leo的确强壮。即使Neymar早知如此仍旧惊讶不已，他拼尽全力、手臂发抖，却发现对方纹丝不动。  
“妈的，Leo，拜托，”胳膊上的肌肉在尖叫，一寸寸接近桌面，Neymar哀叫着，“求你了。”  
背后传来Gerard歇斯底里的笑声。“你真以为Leo会让你赢？他可是个超好胜的小混球。”  
Leo未曾理会他的嘲讽，全神贯注于两人交握的双手，眉头紧皱、双眸别样深沉。当他的拳头砸上桌面的那一刻，Neymar放出一声哀嚎，绝望地趴倒在桌上，而Leo胜利的笑容是他合眼前见到的最后一个画面。  
Gerard双手揉捏着他的肩膀，“不过说真的，你到底在期望什么？你那脆弱的胳膊根本经受不住。”  
“操你的，”Neymar坐直了，仰头盯着他，“如果我下定决心，我的胳膊就能扳倒他。”  
“对吼，你的小细胳膊抖得我还以为要折成两半了。”  
Neymar用肩膀顶开他的手，然后指了指Leo的椅子，“坐下，挑战我。”  
“你必输无疑，”Geri回复，但Neymar喋喋不休地重复快坐快坐。  
Gerard笑了。但还是走到桌子另一头。Leo让开座位并朝他愧疚地弯了弯嘴角——虽然看起来根本没有一丝歉意。  
“我会灭了你，”Geri挑衅道。  
“才不会。”  
“你的胳膊还筛个不停。你完蛋了。”  
Neymar凶恶地望向他，在Gerard的大手滑进掌中时露出他最严肃最危险的瞪视。  
Dani担任裁判，大喊：“预备……开始！”  
Gerard起先什么也没做。Neymar使出全身力气，仿佛便秘般五官紧皱，但Gerard丝毫不曾回力。他怡然自得地承受下Neymar的力量，令两人的胳膊始终保持在桌面中央。  
Neymar可怜兮兮地发出一声抱怨，“Geri。”  
“哇哦，现在又开始求人了。你难道不是胜券在握吗？”  
一个悲鸣逃出Neymar的嗓子，肌肉疼得尖叫，“我一次都没赢。Geri，求求你。”  
Gerard笑了出声——以及这房间里他妈的每个人——而后Neymar感觉到了变化，感觉到Geri开始真正施起力，感觉到胳膊上渐增的压迫和被逼贴近桌面的手。  
“不，不要，Geri，拜托，”Neymar疯狂哀求起来。  
Gerard没有理他，又一次，伴随着倾倒的胳膊Neymar再度陷入了熟悉的无助感。  
他大叫着伸出另一条胳膊，试图用上双手。Mache和Dani立刻介入比赛，把他的胳膊扭到背后，Neymar高呼求饶。  
他又在桌子底下踹起Gerard的腿，却仅仅令Geri笑了，仿佛根本不为所动，即使他的胳膊因此抖了起来。  
“Geri你不能这么对我，如果你爱我你就不能这么对我，”Gerard无视了他，他惊恐地瞪着自己即将触到桌面的手，“Geri求求你。”  
他的手背砸上了坚硬的木板。今天第无数次。  
“你这头冷血禽兽，”他哀鸣，抽回酸痛的手臂，安抚地揉了揉。  
“你真的以为我会让你赢？”  
“对！”他不假思索道，“我当然这么想了，那难道不是男友特权吗？要不然我吸你鸡巴干吗？”  
话音落下后四周顿时一片寂静，他发现Gerard正脸色苍白地看着他，口中无声地说道你这个大傻逼——而Neymar可悲地竟能识别出这些词。  
“吸他鸡巴……？”——那是Rafinha，而在Rafa之后陆陆续续冒出了不同程度的惊叹声。  
“男友？”Dani抓住他的肩膀唤回他的注意，“你……恋爱了？你们俩？”  
Neymar怯怯地扬了扬嘴角，“可能吧……”  
Dani蹙起眉，“多久了？”  
“三周。”  
“三——你怎么什么也没说？”  
Neymar偷偷瞄向Gerard，男人突然看起来非常筋疲力竭，像被他的发言抽干了般，“Geri说先等两个月再决定要不要告诉你们。”  
“我不懂了，”他们看向Jordi，“难道Neymar喜欢的不是L——”  
他没能说完，Masche一肘戳中他的肋骨。  
Neymar飞快地瞥了眼Leo以确认对方没有听懂Jordi的话，却发现Leo正以一种无法读懂的神情凝视着他。Neymar不安地冲他笑了笑，然而Leo没有作出任何回应，在Neymar打算开口前，Dani弹了下他的耳朵令他回过神来。  
“你怎么能不告诉我？”然后他看向Gerard，“你又为什么先让他保密？”  
“我本来不想要他隐瞒，不过，”他忽然望向Neymar，“我只是想给Neymar一个反悔的机会。”  
Dani咀嚼着他的话语继而点了点头，“所以其实他就是你这几个月里暗恋的家伙。”  
Gerard坦然自若地颔首，而Neymar的脸庞却红得发烫。更多的质疑与询问接踵而来，但都并非令人无所适从，而当大家离开Gerard的宿舍时，话题已经转到了Dani的鞋类收集上。  
Neymar倒进Gerard的沙发里，边甩头后仰边疲惫地叹了口气。  
Gerard坐到他身边，用力捏住他的脸颊，“你这个蠢货。”  
“呃呃啊啊那什么两月不准说的规定也挺蠢，”他抢在Geri开口前接道，“而且你本该让我赢的。”  
“你真的会因为我让你取胜但大家又都知道我在放水而感到开心？”Gerard伸头凑得更近，直到Neymar鼻间都是他古龙水的香味。  
“没错，我会。”  
Gerard咧出一个巨大的笑容，然后贴上了他的嘴唇。Neymar抵着Geri安心地叹了口气。  
Gerard的大掌握住他的臀部将他放倒，继而趴到他身上。Neymar的手指缠绕进他的发间，拉扯着，笑着故意揉乱他的发型。Geri报复地咬住他的唇，伸手捏弄起他的耳垂。  
Neymar呻吟着握地更紧。他企图用一个粗暴的吻表达不满，最终却因耳朵上的爱抚忘情低吟起来。  
而他的右臂瘫在身侧，一抬胳膊就酸痛不已。  
他暂停接吻，“呃，我的手臂已经废了。”  
Gerard的嘴角弯得能戳上耳朵。“没关系，有我在你用不到它。”  
他吻着Neymar的下颚与脖颈，胡须擦过他的肌肤，短短几周内Neymar已经学会了如何享受这一灼热感。一只大掌裹住他的裆部，摩擦与抚弄令他在沙发上扭动颤抖。  
他决定不再动自己的右臂，努力用另一只手掀起Gerard的衣衫。而由于Geri并未打算放开他的脖子，这番尝试变得异常困难。更别提Gerard撩拨着他耳朵的手，那完全阻碍了他的全部动作。  
没多久他就完全勃起了，Gerard的手指伸进了他的裤子，隔着内裤爱抚他，Neymar呻吟起来，更加卖力地扯他的衣服。  
Gerard终于抬起身，Neymar毫不迟疑地扒掉了他的衣衫。接着Geri动手脱去他的衣物，他的衬衫与长裤，直到Neymar只剩一条四角内裤。Gerard的双眼在他身上四处游移，当再度回望向他的面庞时，Neymar扬了扬眉，索吻般撅起嘴。Gerard笑着低下头，张口攫取了他的双唇，慵懒地同他亲热，又轻柔地抚摸过他的身体。  
那些徘徊在乳首的手指令Neymar战栗，而那条绕在Gerard背上的独臂只能无力地勾勒着男人颈背的肌肤。  
一只手贴紧了他的裆部，摩擦透过布料直抵性器，Neymar微弱地拱进那触摸之中。他透过相交的唇哼鸣起来，在Geri掌下扭动身躯以乞求更多。可Gerard依旧只是握着他，而Neymar难耐地咕哝起来，摸索着探向下身。他捉住Gerard的手然后将其放进自己底裤里，Gerard没有反抗。不过他分开了相抵的唇，单手撑在他身上，而Neymar闭上双眼，赞叹地用Gerard的手掌包住自己的性器。他摆臀在Gerard手里抽插起来，引导其快速上下撸动。  
Gerard抬起拇指划过他的顶端，Neymar呻吟着“好棒”。  
“我真的很想操你，”他粗声喘道。  
Neymar突然睁眼，对上一双因注视着他如何于自己掌中汗喘蠕动而情欲浓烈的眼睛。  
“大家都想，”Neymar在Gerard开始动起手时漏出一个哀鸣。  
Gerard俯身吻向他的脸庞，重复着“好想”。  
“先做阴茎缩小手术。”  
他的性器已经开始渗出液体。Gerard用手指勾去几滴前液后抬至嘴边，Neymar瞪大双眼看着他缓缓嘬净了指头，热流涌进下身。他再次探出手时Neymar急忙拉下内裤并将其踹到地上。他渴求地对Gerard张开双腿，任由他摸向胯间，玩弄他的双球，沾湿手指，然后在他的穴口旁轻轻打着转。  
Geri的手指修长且美好，当其中一根没入他的后穴时，Neymar控制不住地喘息着绷住了后背。  
“我想要你。”  
他们在一起的确不过三周，但种种经历令Neymar深知自己同样也渴求着Gerard。  
“没门。说真的，你有见过你那根东西吗？你太庞大了，而我，我太瘦小了。”Gerard逗乐般望向他，Neymar则尽可能使自己看起来有说服力。“瞧瞧我的胳膊，瞧瞧它们有多细瘦。还有我的屁股，多单薄，你不可能塞得进去，单单从生理上就是痴心妄想。”  
“所以现在你又乐意承认自己瘦小了。”  
Neymar迫切地点着头，然后Gerard按上了他的前列腺，获得一声呻吟。  
“你干嘛这么着急？我们的进程已经够快了。”  
“是你先说的‘如果再不做些什么我就走人’。”  
“这是三周前的事。我那时还太年幼。单纯又无知。”  
Gerard哼了哼，从他的脖颈吻至胸口，唇齿啄起一粒乳头。他的裆部抵在他的大腿上，沉甸甸的肉棒压着他的肌肤，而Neymar对Geri阴茎的惊恐却不及对其的渴望。  
Gerard的嘴移至他的肚脐，点缀下几个吻。Neymar感觉第二根手指轻轻推开了他的入口，在Gerard的嘴触碰到他的阴茎时探进了体内。Neymar身体紧绷，Gerard正吸着他的龟头，温柔地舔舐过顶端的小孔。他握住Neymar一条腿并将其抬到自己肩头，让手指更方便地进出肉穴。  
三周并不算久，但Neymar已经能断言Gerard深谙此道——口交，指交。他似乎甘愿服侍他。又或者他只是喜欢搅乱Neymar的脑子。依然，他会在吮吸Neymar阴茎时隔着牛仔裤抚慰自己。Neymar攥紧他的头发，在手指又一次恰好摁上前列腺时无助地拱腰呻吟起来。Gerard有张大嘴巴，或许又因为Neymar并不粗长，这令Gerard可以将他全数吞进口中且过于轻易地摆动起头颅，同时那些长指则挖掘着他的体内。  
Neymar听见解开腰带的声响，猜测Gerard多半是空出手去掏自己的老二了。他更用力地按摩起他的前列腺，Neymar想像着宽厚、巨大的手掌环住那根粗壮肉棒的样子，而他其实无需想像，这副景象早已印在脑海深处，继而一股电流蹿过全身，那些手指开始快速敲打起他的敏感点。  
Neymar不住扭动起来，每一声急切而微小的“Geri”都令他的傻大个吸得更用力挖得更深入，Neymar像个白痴一样反复吟着Geri Geri Geri。  
Gerard吐出他的阴茎，性器紧贴腹部，他覆下一枚枚浅吻，鼻子摩挲着他的小腹。  
“我能让你尖叫出我的名字，Ney——我真想要你尖叫出我的名字。”  
Neymar收紧手指，咬住嘴唇吞下一个“有本事就试试”。庆幸的是，Gerard随即又将他吞进嘴里，弯曲手指重重抵住体内那点。Neymar绷起脚趾，感觉Gerard娴熟的唇舌正逐步将他推向高潮边缘。  
Neymar在Gerard舔过尿道口时哭喊着射了。Gerard继续吮吸直到他再也射不出精液，然后轻柔地撤出了手指，他吻着他的身体，吮着他的乳尖。同时则加快自渎的频率，Neymar颤抖着按摩他的头皮，揉乱了他的头发，等待男人抵达高潮。Gerard直直坐起身，裤子堆在膝间，在阴茎上迅速搓揉几番后将精液打在了Neymar下腹上，白浊溅到他的腹肌、溅到他瘫软在肚皮上的性器。  
而后Gerard砰然倾倒在他身上，脑袋埋进他的颈间，胡子蹭得肌肤发烫。  
“好重，”Neymar抱怨，“你要压扁我了。”  
“嗯哼，你想什么时候骑我都没问题，这样就不会压到你了。”  
Neymar眯了眯眼，“白费口舌。”  
“我会找个牛仔帽和套索帮你进入状态。”  
Neymar张嘴想说什么却只放出一声大笑，脑海里浮现出自己像骑马般骑Gerard的画面。Gerard跟着笑起来，而Neymar允许这具沉重的躯体待在自己身上。  
胸膛处将他定在原地的分量，让Neymar有种Gerard永远不会放开自己的感觉。  
  
~*~  
  
Neymar每天都有新的和Geri打架的理由。  
如往常一样，他们在Gerard的公寓里消磨时间——毕竟房间内只有他俩，所以触碰便开始肆意探进对方裤裆里。原本他们今晚计划要和Leo出去玩，Neymar则失策地拖来Gerard想让他帮忙挑衣服。  
Gerard屁都没用，只是一个劲地评头论足着布料再紧你的屁股也不翘，裤子再松你的裆部也不鼓，又或是帽子太大我还以为你顶了个鸟巢，诸如此类。  
最终Neymar边扒掉上衣边直直走向窝在沙发里的Gerard。Gerard饶有兴趣地望着他，展开双臂打算将Neymar拥入怀中。  
而Neymar用衣服紧紧包住Gerard的脑袋，企图闷死他。自然，只持续了几秒钟，等Gerard从惊讶中回过神并意识到Neymar此举恶意满满后，他毫不费力地拉开了Neymar，挣出束缚。  
Gerard最后想办法夺过衣服并把它扔到了一边，继而一手攒住了Neymar的双腕。Gerard不容抗拒地吻上他的唇，Neymar回以同样凶狠的力道。可Gerard另一只手玩弄起了他的耳朵，使得Neymar立刻泄了气，嘴中发出些细弱的声响。Gerard握住他的脑勺，将他的脑袋固定在掌中。  
几分钟过去Neymar才发现这是Gerard的报复，他正激烈地用吻夺取着他口中的空气。Neymar试图撬动手腕上的禁锢，试图用鼻子呼吸，却只晕眩地挤出了几个悲切的呜咽。Gerard在他嘴唇上咧出一抹贱笑。  
一声微弱的“呃呃呃嗯”打断了他们的吻，将他拽回濒死的边沿。  
Gerard放开他，双双回头望见一个脸色极差的Lionel Messi，他避开他们的视线，红潮正逐渐涌上脖颈。  
Neymar胆怯地笑了笑，“对不起，我们以为你过会儿才来。”  
Leo轻声嘀咕着没事。  
Neymar捡起被丢弃的衬衫匆匆套到身上，Gerard则赶忙表示自己要找些比运动长裤与旧T恤得体衣服。  
Neymar坐上沙发，冲Leo露出一个微笑，并期待他能回以同样的笑意，Leo尴尬地挪动步伐，然后落座在他身旁。  
“我没想到，”他的声音含糊。  
Neymar咯咯笑着，“真的很抱歉，但不是先我起的头。”  
Leo似乎正在思量自己下一句该说什么，比预计花了更久的时间。他看起来很纠结，五官紧蹙、额头紧锁。终于，他面向Neymar，迟疑地开口道：  
“你和Geri，你们似乎相处得不错。”  
“嗯，我们在交往，所以……”  
“是的，只不过，呃。我没想到是这样。你们俩。我没想到是你们俩。”  
Leo结结巴巴的叙述令Neymar的不安持续攀升。自三周前他不小心泄露了恋情后Leo便对他态度略显冷淡，而且每当他和Gerard互动时都会冲他俩皱眉而视。  
Gerard也察觉到了，他说Leo大概是没法接受他俩在上床的事实，但这种猜测太蠢了。  
“我也没想到，”Neymar脱口而出，令Leo困惑地看向他，“我的意思是，呃……我从不认为我会爱Geri就像爱……”Neymar深呼吸鼓足勇气，“你知道的，之前，我爱着你。”  
Leo僵住了，目瞪口呆，仿佛他从未有过任何Neymar会以那种方式喜欢自己的念头，而Neymar忍俊不禁，因为是吧他大概的确不曾考虑过。  
“我不……我不知道。你确定？”Leo询问，Neymar爆出大笑。Leo马上纠正道，“抱歉，我不是这个意思，但——真的吗？我完全没发现。天啊Neymar，对不起，我没有——”  
“没事，没事，”Neymar打断他，“都过去了。Geri让我意识到那根本什么都不算，而且，我得承认，虽然我还是很他妈喜欢你，可……不再是爱了。所以，呃，别在意。”  
Leo敷衍地点了点头，仍神情惊愕地凝视着他。Neymar给了他几秒缓冲时间，观察着他茫然眨眼皱眉的模样，直到Leo终于再度张开口。  
“我很难理解这件事，”他说，紧张地舔着唇，“其实你们的恋情也让我措手不及。”  
这回轮到Neymar困惑不解了，他询问般应了一声。  
“你和Geri在一起……或是你喜欢我，我——我大概根本不曾以那种方式看待过你？你就像一个孩子，而且——”Leo反应过来自己说了什么后立刻改嘴，“等等并非真的孩子但是——”  
Neymar再次笑了。他猜几个月前这话可能会令他心痛，但此刻仅仅觉得搞笑而已。他想起Gerard是如何解释Leo的古怪行为，想起那无法接受他俩做爱的猜想，而意识到这正是问题所在时笑得更用力了。  
Leo似乎把他的笑意当作对自己口误的原谅，于是温柔地扬起了嘴角。他拍拍Neymar的膝盖唤回他的注意力。  
“总之，我一直都视Geri为我的兄父与挚友，而你一直和小孩一样，我从不觉得你们会……在一起，交配，”Neymar张大嘴巴，竭力吞咽着自己的笑声想告知Leo他俩还没真的交配过，Leo困窘地用力扇了他膝盖一巴掌，试图说些什么却令Neymar更为歇斯底里地抽笑起来。  
“我是说，”Leo提高嗓门盖过他的声音，“我很抱歉之前几周疏远了你。我实在想不通。但你俩看起来很惬意，”他蹙着额，仿佛对自己的结论感到不满，“很自然。”  
他似乎仍然不欣赏这个形容词，但Neymar已经心满意足了。他明白Leo的意思，因为正是如此：惬意而自然。Leo此番说法正是他与Geri感情的写照。  
Neymar咧开嘴抱住他，Leo愣了愣，继而热切地回应了这个拥抱。  
Neymar撤回后，Leo露出了一副愧疚的笑容，“还是很抱歉，我之前都没能察觉出你的心意。我不该把你当作孩子，你显然不再是了。”  
Neymar摇摇头，“别。把我当作孩子吧，我想——我想这才是最好的方式。”他们相视而笑。  
“不然你还能怎么对待他？”他被这道低沉的声音吓了一跳，两人立刻回过头，看见Gerard正靠在门框上，扬着眉毛、嘴边呷着坏笑，“还能是成年人？”他讥讽。  
Neymar比Leo先缓过神。“贱人！”他大叫，抓过电视遥控机就往他脸上扔，“你在那儿待了多久了？”  
“有一阵子。你觉得我换身衣服要多久？”Gerard走向Leo然后同时揉上他俩的头发，“别搞错了，你们都是小屁孩。”  
“你又是什么德行？”Neymar恶劣地回道，Leo则因Gerard的话笑了起来。  
那晚他们度过了一段快乐的时光，Neymar感到安心与自得。当他用肩膀将Leo顶出房门时男人回以了热情的笑声。而一路上他的指头总会擦过Gerard的手背。在电影院里，Leo坐在中间，默许Neymar和Gerard隔着自己打闹或是互偷爆米花，Leo则从他俩手里各抓一把，事不关己地吃了起来。  
也许他们仨都不成熟，但在Neymar字典里快乐总是无拘无束的。  
  
~*~  
  
Neymar走进Gerard的公寓时看见男人正躺在沙发里，脸上盖着一本书。从胸膛起伏的频率可以判断他没有睡着，而Gerard接下来的举动也印证了Neymar的猜想，他抬起书瞥了一眼，然后将其搁到一旁。  
Neymar靠近Gerard后立刻把他当作自己的床垫般趴倒在男人身上。  
“嗨，”他啄了一下Gerard的唇。  
Gerard抬起双臂环住他，叹道，“我恨学习。”  
“别放弃。你得先学习才能找工作挣钱。”  
“是哦是哦。你难道不用学吗？你才应该担忧自己的前途。”  
“我放弃了。我打算靠你赚钱养家糊口。”  
Gerard拽住一枚耳环，令他哀鸣出声。  
“这对我有什么好处？”  
“无尽的性交。”  
“你甚至都不让我操你。”  
“无尽的口交。”  
“你不会深喉。”  
“无尽的手交。”  
“你的手太小了，而且我自己也能做。”  
Neymar装模作样地怒视他，同时悄悄依向Gerard停留在耳朵上的触碰。而那些手指已经滑至他的脸颊，Neymar卸下伪装，闭眼蹭了蹭Gerard的手心。  
“行吧，我大概不介意留你在身边。”Gerard喃喃，Neymar眨开眼，在那张俊脸上遇见了一双澈蓝的眼睛。  
Neymar不确定自己是否能留那么久。他尚未预见那一天，不过也没人会谈一场注定离别的恋爱。可Geri早在最开始就给他俩下了一道考验，两个月的期限，Neymar至今不明白为何他不愿相信这段感情能持续至永远。  
“你说过先等两个月再告诉大家我们交往了。今天就是第二个月，对吗？”  
“但你早就公布了。”  
“这个秘密对我而言太过庞大。”  
“什么东西对你而言都太过庞大。”  
“混蛋。”Neymar皱起眉，然后将脸贴上Gerard的身躯，“……不过你为什么要提出这种两个月规则？觉得我俩在一起后会开始厌恶我还是怎么的？”  
Gerard起先愣了几秒，之后深深叹了一口气，Neymar的身体跟随他的胸膛起伏。  
“我是傻瓜，”Gerard开口。Neymar点头。耳环被用力一扯。“当然并非那样了。我很乐意在第一天就告诉所有人你属于我。”  
“那你怎么没那么做？”Neymar在他衣衫里嘟囔。  
“因为我知道我渴望什么。我渴望了数月。但你……你总是率性而为。我不想逼你接受一段避之不及的爱情，如果大家提前知道了，分手后你就不得不挨个向他们澄清真相。我以为像这样的话你会感觉更自由。”  
Gerard又叹了口气，手掌轻柔地抚上他的脸庞，“我没想到这让你觉得自己被嫌弃了。”  
“我没有觉得被嫌弃，”Neymar悄声说。  
“没错，当然了。你才不害怕被抛弃，绝对是这样。”  
“绝对是这样，”Neymar固执地重复。  
Gerard深深叹道：“对不起。我本该想到的。”  
“没事，”他将脸埋进Gerard衣服里，挤出一个咕哝。他决定在Gerard开始深入探讨起他的情感前转移话题。“不管怎么说，今天就是正式判定这场关系能否继续维持下去的日子。”  
Gerard哼了一声，手掌仍温暖地贴在面颊上，轻轻拨动手指。  
“我还行，”他回答，“就是性生活不尽如人意。”  
“我的性生活也不尽如人意！”Neymar愤懑地说道，抬头看见Gerard正夸张地竖着眉毛，“我好想要鸡巴，除了你那根。”  
Gerard戳了戳他的脸，“真糟糕但这是你唯一能拥有的鸡巴。”然后哀叹着摇起头，“而我值得享受比你那瘦屁股和小老二更好的东西。”  
Neymar倒抽一口气，抬手就要揍Gerard。他不出所料地失败了，而打闹又不出所料地变为爱抚，他们缠绵地躺在沙发上，交换着浅吻与抚摸。  
很快，Neymar便开始抵着Gerard磨蹭起自己的下体。Gerard的手从他的发间抚至脸庞，摸向他的耳朵，轻扯耳环令他难抑呻吟。Gerard伸手捏住他的臀瓣，将两人的身躯贴得紧密。  
“等等，”他命令，在Neymar反应过来前已被Gerard翻了个面，Gerard趴覆上他的后背。  
Gerard的勃起抵住了他，Neymar甚至能透过布料感觉到臀缝间滑动的物块。Gerard的手臂沿着他的胸膛一路溜进内裤里，一直搓揉得他全然硬挺。  
Gerard在他阴茎上的撸动、耳垂上的啃咬，以及臀缝上的摩擦，这种有点粗鲁且不适的方式却仍令他俩情欲高涨。Neymar不想被Gerard插，真的不想，同时却又渴望得发疼。他幻想过，意淫过，想像过被填满的感觉，而他的立场已不再坚定。  
Neymar渴求那根压在臀部间的阴茎插进来，渴求Gerard能操他，不论这想法听起来有多惊悚。假若将这当作一场比赛就不会显得那么可怕了，就像之前无数次那样——Neymar拒绝承认他仅仅想惹人厌，还有一个幼稚的原因，他不情愿第一个让步（即使Neymar并不确定自己究竟想从Gerard那儿得到什么）。  
几分钟后，他们一起射进了各自的衣服里，布料黏在皮肤上，Neymar感觉自己的裤裆已经被汗水和精液打湿了。耳朵内充斥着Gerard粗重的喘息，股间的肉块变得柔软，Neymar则想着Gerard是否也渴望得发疼。  
  
~*~  
  
Neymar又将自己的欲望死死压抑了一个月。如今总共三个月。  
整整在一起三个月，期间Geri会用手指或舌头拓开他的身体，会用凌乱的亲吻和鼓胀的勃起覆盖他的肌肤。三个月，对于像他这样想要什么就主动占有的人而言，的确是段漫长的时间。  
那天是周六，一个寒冷的夜晚，他们打算出门先看动作片然后去吃快餐。Neymar很肯定这是一场约会。其实，鉴于他俩正在交往中，只要一起出去玩都算约会，但和Gerard的约会总令他感到前所未有的惬意。  
而美好的约会自然该以高潮作为结尾，这就是为什么Gerard正吻着他，将他的呻吟尽数吞进口中。Neymar的屁股里已经含进了两根手指，他忘情地摆动臀部迎上手指的抽插。  
Neymar此时只穿着一件背心，太过宽松以至于已经滑下了肩头，乳首颤巍巍地挺立在空气中。Gerard则仅剩一条内裤，他压在他身上，腰后搭着Neymar的腿。  
Gerard凑向他的耳朵，吮吸着耳垂，令他在快感中拱起后背。  
“啊，更多，”Gerard像是没有听见一样仍在啃咬他的耳垂，所以Neymar粗鲁地拽了把他的头发，“Geri，更多(more)。”  
Gerard沉吟，同时第三根手指摁上了Neymar的后穴，它贴着另两根探进体内，被拓开的感觉更为鲜明。Neymar发出一个浪荡的呻吟，享受着这份灼热与不断击中前列腺的敲打。  
他紧紧搂住Gerard，肌肤上传来一团火热而庞大的压迫感，Neymar向下瞥了一眼，发现Gerard的阴茎几乎要顶出他的内裤。而Neymar自己的性器则硬挺在盆骨前，Gerard一直没有关照它，只倾心于抠挖他的屁股。  
Neymar就快撑不住了，Gerard玩弄他的耳环、碾压他的前列腺更是将他逼上边缘。Neymar却渴望更多——总是欲壑难填。他想要更大的，他已经扮演了这么久的乖孩子，三只手指根本无法满足。  
“还要，Geri，还要一根。”  
“还要？你真贪心。”Gerard咕哝，但他仍听见润滑剂被打开的声响，继而第四根手指推了进来。  
“是啊，还以为像你这个体型的人会有粗长的手指。为什么它们又瘦又细？太失望了。”Neymar对Gerard的手指有一篓子的抱怨，但他突然尽数插入了第四根手指，令Neymar猛地甩头，因体内的侵入响亮地喘息不止。  
Gerard吻上他的脖颈，吮出红痕。Neymar感觉到身上湿汗的躯体，感觉到在颈间留下灼热的胡须，感觉到他身上雄厚的汗味与麝香，他的气味填满了他的鼻腔与整个房间，闻起来像性与欲。  
他们很少用上四根手指，但Neymar从未感到不悦，他被拓开、被插弄，呜咽着不住扭动身子。他闭起眼，狂乱地摇晃臀部。Gerard的呼吸就抵在耳畔，火热的吐息拂过他敏感的耳廓。快感强烈到让他以为自己能只靠后面就射出来，单凭不断施加在前列腺上的按压，单凭浑身上下每一份过量的刺激。  
“现在够大了吗？”Geri轻语，声音因性欲变得低沉而粗粝。  
“嗯呃，还不如我自己来，”Neymar挑衅道，虽然他正挺起腰背拱向Gerard的触碰，“如果男朋友不能带给我更多快感，要他又有何用。”  
Gerard哼了哼，“如果你真那么想要我也不是不能给。”他曲起手指，获得一声放荡的呻吟。  
这话并无深层含义，不过是Gerard在反复声明自己的欲求而已，他没有等待他的回应。他的关注紧接着就转到了Neymar的衣服上，他掀起他的背心，一口吮住那枚褐色的小肉粒。  
Gerard一刻未停，他恰到好处地弯曲手指，不紧不慢地进出，直直探入深处。然而，还是不够，根本没能满足。Neymar大汗淋漓，饥渴难耐，Geri的性器仍旧那么粗大，每隔几秒就贴上他的皮肤，他想要，他真的好想要。  
“做吧，”Neymar踌躇地开口道，“那就给我更多。”  
Gerard短暂地顿了顿，继而抬头望向他，不解地皱着眉。  
“什么？”  
“做。”Gerard看起来仍不明白他的话，“操我。”  
屁股里的手指一动不动，Gerard握住他臀瓣的手掌则缩紧了。Neymar可以读出那张俊脸上涌过的情绪，他变动姿势，唇边缓缓扬起一抹笑意，从喜悦的蠢笑逐渐化为龇牙咧嘴的大笑。  
Gerard俯身吻住他，吻得Neymar喘不过气却嘴咧得能戳进耳朵。他抽出手指，坐回床面并抓过润滑剂。Neymar脱掉背心，用双肘支起上身，聚精会神地注视着他，  
Gerard样貌英俊。一个杰出的青年，优秀的好人，有一双柔和又狡黠的蓝眼睛，五官端正。他高大又精壮，修长的双臂，温暖的双手，以及可以将Neymar轻易举起的有力胳膊。  
他想起这将是他们的头一次全套性爱，不禁感到了一丝晕眩。这是一种全然不同的体验。而即使深陷情欲，Neymar胃里仍堵着一股焦虑，而看到Gerard手握性器时紧张感更是渗入了他的欲望。  
刚润滑完自己的阴茎，Gerard便往手里挤出一大滩液体，继而毫无预警地伸手按上他的后穴，强行将润滑液推进其中。Neymar惊叫出声。  
“混蛋！”  
“我们得尽可能多地润滑。”  
“是哦，那你怎么不干脆把润滑剂全倒进我屁股里？”  
Gerard眼中闪烁出饶有兴趣的光芒，Neymar赶紧大叫不要！然后双手向下护住入口。  
Geri讥笑出声，Neymar踹了一脚他的大腿。  
Gerard又拿起润滑剂却全部浇到了自己的阴茎上，直到肉棒变得水淋淋的，滴湿了床单。Gerard温柔地拨开Neymar挡在股间的双手，爬进他的两腿间，Neymar立刻抬腿搭上他的肩膀。他在Geri背后勾住双脚，手掌则攥着床单，几乎因脑内的预想颤抖起来。  
Gerard摸索入口时双眼没有离开过他的脸，肥硕的龟头在他皮肤上滑来滑去，直到抵住他的后穴。Gerard插入时仍目不转睛地望着他，起先是一种压迫感，沉重地、逐渐地推开了他的括约肌，缓缓进入体内。Neymar的胸膛急促地起伏着，指关节发白，用力咬唇咽下喉咙中的尖叫——或许是痛楚，或许是欢愉，或许是叫Gerard停下，或许是叫Gerard不要再盯着他看，或许是告诉他我爱你插进来把我干进床里他妈的什么都别管，不过这个还是算了，Gerard绝对会嘲笑他。  
Gerard握着他的身躯，手掌盖着肋骨、裹着肌肤，如此宽大而温暖。Neymar感觉到被保护、被关爱，同时又被从中间撕裂了，Geri的大屌一直深入至根部，两人才终于舒了一口气。  
Gerard的呼吸不稳，但双眼仍然一瞬不瞬地落在Neymar脸上，搜寻着任何显示出过量痛苦的踪迹。大概他这方面没那么熟练，因为Neymar的确感到过量了，但并不确定这种感觉因何而起。Gerard埋在体内的东西绝对太大了。  
Geri轻轻拾起Neymar的双手，展开他的手心、印下几枚吻，然后引导其中一只手摸向他的下体，Neymar急切地握住阴茎，他凭借着身体里的饱涨感快速手淫起来，赶在大脑将其归于痛苦与危险前先转化为快感。  
Geri将他另一只手放到自己胳膊上，Neymar收紧手掌、指尖抠进肌肉，Gerard开始动了，浅浅地抵着Neymar摇晃臀部。他撸得更快，找到了一个恰当的频率。Geri继续摆动臀部，让Neymar习惯这种感觉。Neymar逐渐放松下来，抚摸着自己，跟随他的动作发出小小的呻吟与喘息。他拱起脊背，开始晃起臀部，Geri正需要这种鼓舞。  
他退出一截又缓缓插入，Neymar的腰背随着没入体内的长度而向上挺起。他感觉自己仿佛被撕开了，撑得那么大，甚至不确定他的后穴还能不能收缩回原来的形状。疼——真的好疼——却又比以前操过他的任何一根阴茎都爽。汁水淋漓，每次抽插都会从他屁股里挤出几缕润滑液，而那灼烧着的拓宽感令他头晕目眩，几番将他推近意识边缘。前列腺上的挤压过于美好，Gerard覆在胸侧的双手又是那么暖和那么宽大那么舒适，托着他，只要Gerard托着他Neymar就知道自己会安然无恙。  
Gerard的双眼从未蓝得如此深沉。  
蓝眼睛定在他脸上，丝毫不曾移动。Gerard粗喘着气，脸颊因运动而泛起粉红，额头上津津地渗着汗珠。Neymar对上他的视线，在Gerard发力抽插时深深扣住他的胳膊。  
“Neymar，”Gerard低喘，几乎像在哀鸣，“Ney。你看起来——好脆弱，我觉得我要弄坏你了。”  
“唯一——”Neymar挣扎着张开嘴，喉咙干哑，堆积着难以吐出的呼吸，“唯一被弄坏的只有你的声音。”  
Gerard冷哼着加快速度，重重撞向身前。他突然抓住他的双腿将他强行对半折叠起来，小腿几乎要压上胸口，Neymar的惊叫转而化作一个绵长的呻吟。  
“你还好吗？”  
“我要烧起来了，”Neymar喘息，闭紧双眼。Gerard操得更深，他浑身都在发抖，从半空中紧绷的脚趾到像个十四岁小屁孩一样仓促自渎的手。  
“是好的那种吗？”  
“什么叫——”他气喘吁吁，“好的那种。我要烧了，着火了，我承受不住了，”他抽泣着撸得更急切，“我要着火了而这都是你的错，但只有你的屌才能扑灭，所以继续，别停，用力，求求你——”  
Neymar不知道自己在说什么，但Gerard多半抓住了要点，因为他没有减速。  
“只有我的屌才能扑灭？”他好奇道。  
Neymar匆忙点头，接着捕捉到一个笑声，他不得不睁开眼睛，看向那双浸满情欲与欢喜的蓝眼睛。  
“那我的屌其实就是个灭火器咯？”  
“灭火——”Neymar脑海里闪过一个灭火器，红色的柱状物以及喷涌的白液。暗喻一目了然。“笨蛋，你这个大笨蛋——”他开口，却在骂到一半时不受控制地大笑起来，眼前浮现出人们给消防器撸管来灭火的情景，“笨蛋，”他边重复边发抖，笑声消失在已经难以过滤空气的喉咙里，“天啊别逗我笑我要喘不过气了。”  
Gerard大声嘲笑着他，直到Neymar抬手推离他的脑袋。Geri摆头躲开并俯身咬住他的脖子，在Neymar准备回击时捉住了他的手腕，压在床面。  
“现在没空，”他低语，他的眼睛那么的深邃，吐息那么的炙热，气味又是那么的美味。  
“你起的头，”Neymar低声回复，Gerard咧嘴笑了。他没有起身，而是压上他、将他裹进怀里，同时保持Neymar弯折的姿势。他们共灼着同一口呼吸却并未接吻，Neymar也没有抵抗手腕上Gerard的握力。而每一次抽插Gerard都会握得更紧，未曾察觉到他的手腕已经失去了血色，刺麻而疼痛，Neymar乐在其中，沦陷于浑身已经过量的刺激里。  
手心湿汗得令他担心自己会包不住阴茎，于是用几乎发疼的力气收紧了手掌。但一切都那么疼，甚至是快感，将他活烧又撕开的快感。  
Geri狠狠操着他，仿佛发狂了般用力抽插，眼中溢满贪欲渴望与爱意，而Neymar身体的每一寸都被以不同方式刺激着，他却再也无法思考，Neymar再也无法承受过多情感。他晕眩而失控，一步步攀向顶峰，幸好他们都快接近高潮，Neymar觉得再持续下去自己就要昏厥了。  
他们没能坚持多久，而Neymar仍在射精时眼前突然一黑。他猜他俩其实同时射了，他的精液溅上自己的胸口，Geri的则灌满了他的肉穴。他什么也看不见，大概失去了那么几秒的意识。  
等他撑开眼皮，回过神时，Geri正用一条湿毛巾擦拭着他的胸膛。他注意到Neymar已经醒了，嘴角微微翘了翘。他在他唇上印下一枚吻，Neymar试着回以同样的笑容，然而他已经累得浑身无力，连嘴唇都迟钝发麻。  
完事后Geri躺回他身侧，Neymar立刻钻进他怀里。他隐约听见他在说话，表达喜悦或满意，又或是我想要你太久了但不是什么新鲜事，Neymar很累了。  
睡意涌上身体，耳朵里Gerard的粗哑嗓音助他昏沉入睡，而腰间紧箍的手臂令Neymar坚信Geri不会放开他，不会离开他。  
Gerard低叹着我又能到哪去。  
  
~*~  
  
第二天就是一场噩梦。主要对Geri而言。  
Neymar醒来时浑身麻木，紧接着就发现自己已不具备行走的能力。他倒是可以在地上爬，但那会很不舒服，极度痛苦。  
因此他决定不下地，Gerard将被他选做今日的交通工具。他粗鲁地推醒他，要求他把自己抬到客厅，Gerard接受了，脸上带着难以掩藏的笑意。  
然后他的笑就渐渐挂不住了，Neymar裹着毯子一动不动地坐在沙发上，同时哭诉抱怨命令着被宠爱与关照。  
Gerard说他简直不可理喻，缩在沙发里边吃冰激凌、边表现得像刚打了一场硬仗，又不给他半点喘口气的机会。听完他的评论后，Neymar命Geri给他拿来一个枕头，继而用枕头报复性地精准砸中了他的脑袋。  
即使如此，即使Geri已经满足了他绝大多数要求（绝大多数，Geri在Neymar让他替自己洗衣服时冷哼了一声），Neymar仍动不动就大呼小叫。  
但最重要的是，那天过得还不错，虽然Neymar的屁股很酸。然而，他有一种古怪的自豪感，仿佛刚战胜一头猛兽、挑战一种不可能、实现一项壮举，而鉴于他的体型，是几乎无法用科学解释的成就。他冲动地想打电话向妹妹分享这一伟绩，或者干脆贴上facebook首页。  
那之后的周一是训练期，虽然他回到队伍里时屁股仍然酸疼。  
训练同平时无异——跑圈，踢球，欢声笑语。一切都没有改变，而Neymar却因此心烦意乱。简直不公平，他第一次真正和Geri做爱，他俩的关系刚迈入一个全新的阶段，却没人知道。  
Neymar总是控制不住冲动，所以当Leo笑着问他最近过得怎么样时，那些话未经思索就跑出了他的嘴巴。  
“我和Geri第一回操了屁股，”他咧嘴笑道。  
Leo的表情凝固了，身侧的Dani惊叫着什么？而热意瞬间涌上了Neymar的脖子。但还是太迟了，他的嘴再一次先于大脑运作起来。  
“他的屌有这么大，”他伸手比出一个尺寸，“但我全塞进去了，我真的好自豪我——”  
他被一只手捂住了嘴，紧接着是声非常响亮的大笑。都来自Geri，他正喜形于色地俯视他，令Neymar脸颊烧得更热。  
“如此瘦小的身体里怎能装得下这么多白痴的想法，”他调笑，松手后捧起他的脸，“你的大脑又有什么用途？”  
Neymar踹开他，慌张地回嘴，“我瘦小的身体如何吞进你的鸡巴才是正确问题。我他妈太厉害了而你不过在嫉妒我，你这个大傻屌(gigantic asshole/大屁眼子)。”  
Neymar，一如既往地说话前未经脑子，像平时那样口无遮拦地挑衅他，而等意识到他俩并非独处时已经太晚了。他艰难地将视线从Geri吃屎般的贱笑上挪至Leo，后者则已面庞通红，双眼大睁。  
察觉到Neymar的注视后，Leo似乎恐慌了一秒，他呛咳道：“今天天气不错。”  
尽管很尴尬，但Neymar依旧翘起了嘴角，听见Geri的大笑时更是无法自制地跟着咯咯笑起来。就这样，大家的注意力从Neymar转向了Leo，他被无情地嘲笑是假正经，虽然他们也都因Neymar的宣言感到不同程度的羞耻。  
那天Leo避开了所有人的目光，但在接下来的周末里，几杯啤酒下肚后他会双眼朦胧地搭上Neymar的肩膀，会压低声音仿佛在分享一个秘密，“我对你感到骄傲。”  
而Neymar，同样灌下数瓶啤酒且意识微薄后，会崩溃哭嚎并大叫他Daddy。第二天早晨所有人都会尴尬至极，但Gerard不会停止取笑他们。  
但此时此刻，当训练结束，大家准备离开更衣室时，他们望着Leo在嘲笑声中火速逃走的模样，Geri轻轻摸上了他的手，Neymar则微笑起来。  
  
  
END  



End file.
